Sleeping With the Enemy
by RainShadow
Summary: Draco. Harry. A terrifying cult. Trust. Kinkiness. Slash. Intrigued yet? Rated R for mature themes. **6-29-02, Final Chapter and Epilogue up! *FINISHED**
1. Sacrifice

Rating: R, for mature themes.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! JKR is GOD! (or Goddess) *bows and chants* okay... erm... they're not mine, but the psycho twisted plot is. :-D

**__**

Sleeping With the Enemy

A creaking sound within the room awakened Dean Thomas at once. He didn't get up; he simply lay there, with Seamus snoring lightly beside him, analyzing the situation. He could sense everyone still in bed but... there! A flash of *wrongness*, of not belonging, assailed him and the sixth year slid catlike out of his bed and saw that Harry's curtains were pulled back to one side. A small figure was kneeling next to the sleeping youth, gazing at his face.

Dean approached slowly and rounded into the intruder's line-of-sight. The person started and turned to face him. Recognizing him, Dean suddenly understood why *this* trespasser was on the side furthest from the door. It put the most possible space between him and the bed of Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" the dark teen inquired softly. Draco Malfoy shook his head distraughtly. 

"Protecting something pure." he laughed bitterly and quietly. Dean stood, silent, waiting for the Slytherin to continue, knowing that if he waited, an explanation would come. Draco began again, slowly, his voice choked but still stone-cold.

"You know-I'm *sure* you know about that -group- at Hogwarts that goes around and does certain... things." Dean nodded grimly. Some older students, mainly Slytherins, had found great sport in something vile, and it went on mostly unchecked, now that Dumbledore was gone and poor Professor McGonagall was left in charge of everything. This group delighted in stealing younger students in the middle of the night and *playing* with them, touching and using and breaking the student until they begged for more. Then they left the person lying in a mess in some storeroom or empty classroom for someone to come along and find. It was horrible. So far five students had been found in this condition, the youngest, a fourth year that had not returned to Hogwarts after the incident. She was a Hufflepuff; there had been two Ravenclaws, sweet-natured Blaise Zabini (though he was a Slytherin) and a Gryffindor... Dean's eyes narrowed. He remembered that terrible, terrible night he had raced through the halls, searching desperately, and then his discovery of Seamus Finnigan, crumpled on the ground and sobbing. He had come early in the "session" thank God, and the group had scattered.

Many times Dean had wished fervently that he had found his friend earlier, though. Nearly every night now Seamus would crawl into his bed and Dean would hold him and whisper soothingly as Seamus cried himself to sleep. The Irish lad was so *afraid*, afraid of being caught again... And another thing, no one knew how "the Takers" got those people. It was a thoroughly scary situation, and Dean didn't mind having Seamus with him at night at all.

"Yes." he whispered.

"I'm not part of it. I'll *never* be part of them." Draco hissed vehemently. "They wanted me to join them. They were going to..." he shook a little. "Tonight. They were going to take Potter." Dean's eyes widened. "But I wouldn't let them! He's so innocent, and though I envy him that, I wasn't about to let them take that away from him. So they said, if not Potter, than who? So I said... I said me." The Gryffindor stared at him in shocked horror. Draco's eyes were glistening, but otherwise he showed no emotion.

"You did *that* for *Harry*?!" //Good Lord! How much longer is this going to go on?//

"So, you see, I had to see him. I couldn't *not* see him. I'll never tell him, and he'll never know, at least, he better not ever know." Draco fixed his gaze on Dean, who nodded, and turned back to his bed. Draco caught his hand.

"I won't hurt him." he promised, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, raw pain contained in them.

"I know. And for what it's worth, I... I think you're a very good person, Malf- Draco." Then Dean crawled back into Seamus' arms, and closed the curtains.

The pale Slytherin gazed at Harry's soft features as his head swirled with conflicting thoughts. Had he done the right thing? His heart told him it was so, but his body screamed at him, and he knew this experience would make him even more fucked up than he already was. And since when did he care about "the right thing"? That was Potter's cup of tea. //I guess the Golden Boy is rubbing off on me, too.// he thought wryly through the haze of fog that was surrounding his brain. Draco stroked back the unruly bangs and traced one finger along the jagged scar. The boy looked so *pretty* without his glasses. Suddenly, Draco was *glad* that he had saved the sleeping Gryffindor. Innocence like this was too beautiful to be broken so rudely. Besides... he was fine! //Fuck that. I'm so screwed up I'm in the *Gryffindor* dormitory. Oh, God.// The memories flew back-- Draco fought them off grimly. He was a Malfoy, dammit! He gave Harry's cheek one last, tender caress, and started to get up.

Green, green eyes flashed open abruptly, large and unprotected without the wire-frames that usually bordered them. Draco froze like a deer caught in headlights.

****

TBC

Please Review! I've written the next part but I'm not sure if I'm going to post it yet. Feedback, please!

And I just upload a new chapter of "Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan", a *much* lighter fic, so if ya want a laugh, check it out!

"My Fire, My Love"? *whistles innocently* "Enemy" was brought about by severe writer's block, as you can probably tell cuz of the different style this is written in. I'm working on it!

~RainShadow


	2. Sleep Quiet

****

READ:

Those eyes blinked sleepily up at him, and his lips formed Draco's name.

"Malfoy?" he mumbles softly, puzzled. He sat halfway up. "What're you doing here?" Surprisingly, there was none of the usual animosity that Draco had *always* heard when that gentle voice was directed at him. "Am I dreaming about you again?" He smiled and reached out and tucked a silver strand of hair behind his "dream's" ear.

Draco hardly dared to breathe afraid that if he moved, it would all shatter and he'd find himself back-- somewhere he didn't want to be. Harry then yawned, and -Draco couldn't help it- he yawned, too. Harry gave him a sleepy (and sexy) half-smile.

"Are you tired? Me too. C'mon." and Harry slid the covers back invitingly. Draco looked at him uncertainly. His brain didn't seem to be functioning at the moment. But then, this was ture for the entire evening. Harry then became very solemn. "Don't go this time. You always go. Stay." it was a child's plea.

Slowly, as though moving through liquid, Draco climbed under the covers of Harry's bed. He lay down, and Harry reached over him and dragged the drapes shut, then let his arm fall over the Slytherin. Draco stiffened as Harry snuggled up against him.

"Warm…" the Gryffindor murmured.

"Huh?" Draco asked, sounding very un-Malfoy like.

"You're warmer than I thought you'd be." his new bedmate explained patiently.

"Oh." Harry heaved a peaceful sigh and settled firmly against Draco. Bit by bit, Draco relaxed too, so tired and emotionally drained that his mind simply shut down. His arms automatically went around the slim Seeker's waist, as if he'd been sleeping with Harry all his life. Their breathing grew deep and regular as both teens fell asleep.

*************************

Sometime in the early morning, between two and three, Harry awoke to find himself completely entangled with someone (he was a bit of a bed hog). His eyes snapped open as he peered at the face of his unknown bedmate, trying to discern their identity with blurry vision. Mouth open in a round "O" of disbelief, he whispered, 

"Malfoy…?" and hesitantly touched one pale cheek.

Gray eyes suddenly flicked open and met his. His gaze went from Harry's fingers on his skin and back to his rival's face. It was an awkward moment.

"I-" Harry began,

Draco cut him off with the usual Malfoy arrogance. "Shut up, Potter." A look of hurt crossed Harry's face, immediately replaced by anger. "No, listen. Just fucking lie back down and go to sleep." Harry's mouth snapped shut with an audible click as he stared at Malfoy in shock. "I'm tired, and now I'm cold. Lie back down!" he commanded, pulling the stunned boy back to his original position and getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep. Harry was still staring at him, now from his position on Draco's chest. He'd *dreamed* about Malfoy before, but this was the first time he'd actually woken up with the Slytherin in his *bed*. Harry shook his head and decided just to leave it. He was tired, too.

When he woke up later that morning, Malfoy was gone.

****

TBC

THIS IS NOT THE END!!!! THERE IS MORE TO COME!!!

SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**AlynniaMcKinnon****, Karm, BigMamaG, loverwren, aelyn, CrystalStarGuardian, Gwen, Villain, OMG!, and angelstar. THEY actually reviewed. Next time I'll put up lil messages, but see I typed like the next three parts out at my mom's printed it, and now I'm at my dad's so I had to retype the whole 2nd part cuz I wanted to put it up and it took me awhile so I am TIRED of typing. I'm done. Review.**

~RainShadow


	3. Nocturnal Setbacks

****

They're not mine. And this is slash. Sorta. Maybe. Contains not-fun issues, such as non-con. Read now:

That night, around 11 o'clock, Dean awoke again. This time, so did Seamus. 

"Who is it?" Seamus whispered fearfully. Dean listened for a while minute. Then he smiled.

"It's just Malfoy. He's visiting Harry again, I guess. Don't worry about it." Seamus nodded uncertainly, but he trusted Dean. The dark boy kissed Seamus' forehead tenderly, and they quickly fell back asleep.

Draco drew back the curtains from Harry's bed, revealing the slumbering Gryffindor. He nudged Harry awake, who looked at him in confusion.

"Move over, ya lump." Draco whispered. Harry obliged, and the pale lad climbed in and snuggled next to him. A smile quirked at the corner of Harry's mouth as he lay back down and dropped back asleep. 

Again, Draco was gone in the morning.

*********************

The next night, Harry was awake and waiting for Draco. When he pulled back the drapes, Harry was sitting up reading. He glanced at Draco, then wordlessly scooted over and drew back the covers. Draco slid in and settled against Harry.

*********************

This went on for quite a while. Every night, without fail, Draco Malfoy would creep up to the 6th year Gryffindor dormitory and slide into bed with Harry. It got so that Harry couldn't sleep unless Draco was there.

Now this didn't necessarily mean things went smoothly. Often, Draco would be in a foul mood and wouldn't even say hello to Harry, which was all they ever said except "good night". Sometimes Harry would have homework to finish, when Draco wanted to sleep. Harry tended to take up a lot of space when he slept, which resulted in Draco poking and prodding him in the middle of the night to get more room.

And then there were the nightmares. It turned out that Draco, like Harry, got them regularly. There was hardly a night that went by that one teen wasn't awakened by the other. 

*********************

Three weeks later...

Draco came that night, looking completely exhausted as collapsed into the Gryffindor's bed. Harry glanced at him, then back at his parchment, and sighed. //It's not like I'm going to get this done tonight, anyway,// he thought. He blew out the candle and felt Draco press against him.

"Good night." he whispered tentatively. Sometimes the Slytherin wouldn't answer him. But Draco sighed, pulled Harry closer to him, and whispered,

"Night." before closing his eyes. Somehow, having Draco there made Harry feel safe, which was odd because technically, they were enemies. He always fell asleep quickly, however, soothed by Draco's rhythmic breathing.

That night, however, was not to be peaceful. Harry awoke to find Draco tossing and turning beside him, his eyes screwed up tightly.

"Won't let... you - ah." he mumbled. Harry quickly shook him back to the real world, his gray eyes snapping open with a start.

"Hey, it's okay Draco, it's okay." Harry murmured as he held the Slytherin tight. Draco pressed his face against Harry's chest and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna talk?" 

"No." Draco said sullenly, pulling away. "I'm fine." He rolled over onto his side, away from Harry. Harry shrugged, trying not to be offended. This was how his Slytherin bedmate always was, as if he was afraid to let Harry see the "weak" side of him, afraid to let Harry know that he *needed* another person.

But on those horrific (and frequent) nights when Harry was victim to a nightmare, Draco was always there for him, holding him as he shook violently, trying to contain his sobs.

****

TBC

Yes, I will answer the questions you posed, Minime, in later chapters :). There is a lot more coming, this fic is growing on me!! I seem to keep writing it when I should be studying for finals... hopefully inspiration will stay during the break, too. I plan to get *so* much done during those 3 weeks... *grins evilly* 2 new chapters to MFML, the conclusion to Temptation, and then I'll *finally* finish Finding Trouble and Truth!!! Anyway, thanks to my reviewers (don't have many since I *just* put the 2nd chapter up) : KLD, and MiniMe.

~RainShadow

One more thing!!! my site is going up (its still under construction, though) so check it out, maybe? All my stuff will eventually be up there, and something I've worked on for a while but won't post on ff.n. if the link doesn't work then sorry , just click my profile. A HREF="http://smearedsilver.8m.com"Smeared Silver/A


	4. Slytherin Shadows

****

Part Four- Slytherin Shadows

After about a month, something unusual happened. That is to say, more unusual than the fact that, every night, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy slept in the same bed. The 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors were walking down to Potions after lunch. Harry and his friends were walking and talking when -BAM!- Harry ran smack into someone. He blinked, and realized it was Draco. The group of students around them shifted, anticipating a fight.

Draco opened his mouth to say something scathing when he glanced at Harry's face and suddenly flashed to how it looked when he was asleep, mouth wide open and eyelashes delicately fluttering. Harry was apparently thinking along the same lines as he was, because the two of them suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone *stared* at them, wondering what the hell they were missing, except for Dean and Seamus, who exchanged knowing glances.

*********************

That night, however, Harry had a *bad* feeling of misgiving in his stomach. Which was why, at 11:15, when Draco hadn't arrived yet (He always came at 11), Harry snatched up his invisibility cloak and crept downstairs. His feeling of foreboding grew as he ran in the direction of the dungeons. He *knew* it was bad for him to be out this late alone, but he *had* to find Draco.

Harry was filled with an urgency like no other, and he pelted down the corridor. He was going so fast that he almost missed seeing them.

There, in an unused storeroom, a gang of black robed students surrounded something... or someone.

"Won't you tell us what was so funny this afternoon?" rasped a figure who sounded suspiciously like Pansy Parkinson. Then Harry heard Draco's voice, stubborn, yet a slight quavering betrayed his intense fear.

"No!" Pansy (or so Harry guessed) reached out and then Harry heard a sharp *slap* and a small cry of pain from Draco. Harry finally angled around and was able to see him, and almost cried out himself. Draco was standing, clad only in his boxers, his body bruised and beaten, but his mouth was set in a determined line. Two hulking figures //Crabbe and Goyle?!// held him in place and kept him from escaping, though he struggled.

"Pretty funny, if you ask me." sneered a tall figure Harry didn't recognize. "First he saves Potter and now they're laughing together. Almost as if they're *friends*."

"Potter's not my friend," Draco snarled desperately. "I have my reason! Stay away from him, you hear?"

"Maybe," purred Pansy, "he needs to be punished." and her hands grasped the waistband of Draco's shorts while the others looked on eagerly. Draco dropped his head, hopeless.

"No..." he pleaded, as Pansy began to slide the shorts down.

****

TBC...

Why must I be so evil?! I already wrote an alternate part 6 (meaning i actually already have part 6!) This fic has turned into a monster! it's just too damn easy to write!!! lol anyway look for the alternate part 6 and part 5 on my site tomorrow. :) Thanks to my reviewers!!! :  
coriandor (thanks!), AlynniaMcKinnon (here's the next part!), loverwren (draco will never tell!... but harry will find out anyway :) I think.), MiniMe (Ah, my faithful reviewer... :) Well no, H+D are not *sleeping* they're just sleeping... for right now...*evil grin*), ruka-chan (thanks, I'm glad!), Myr (aww thanks!), Morien Alexander (I think its sweet, too, it's kinda my own little dream ), and Jivanna.


	5. Salvation

****

Part 5: Salvation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling. These are her characters. Not mine. Okay? okay. :)

WARNING: This contains SLASH! That means guy-on-guy lovin'! So be warned. And if this offends, then "por favor sales" (that's PLEASE LEAVE in Spanish). Thanks. :)

Harry snapped. He ripped off the cloak and shouted a stream of hexes at the entire group, then grabbed Draco and shoved him under the cloak with himself. He took off at a dead run, dragging Draco through the halls, not stopping until they had reached the "safety" of Harry's bed. Harry tore off the cloak and stared in dismay at Draco.

"Oh God Oh God." he mumbled as he attempted to heal the wounds crisscrossing the lithe body. Harry looked up and saw Draco's dazed expression, full of pain, as if he didn't know where he was... "Draco!" Harry took his hand. "Draco, wake up! You're okay, its okay." Draco stared blankly at him for a few moments, and Harry's heart sank, but then his eyes began to clear and,

"Harry!" said Draco breathlessly, falling into the Gryffindor's arms, sobbing wildly. "Caught me--- as I was coming--here." he said between sobs. "Thought they---were...again."

"Again?" Harry asked, horrified. "What do you mean?"

"That first night," said Dean from behind him, Seamus beside him, "when Malfoy came up here, it happened. They were going to-you know- get you."

"Me?" cried Harry fearfully.

"Aye, but Malfoy he.... I dunno why but he stopped them. He took your place.." Seamus said grimly. Harry stared in utter shock at the blonde in his arms.

"We thought you ought to know." Dean said quietly, leading Seamus back to bed. Harry shut the curtains and tightened his hold on Draco, whose sobs had subsided.

"Why?" he whispered into silvery blonde hair. Draco shrugged in his embrace.

"Dunno." came the muffled reply. Harry sighed.

"Thank you."

Draco raised his head up and stared at Harry, while the raven-haired youth became increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, Harry grasped the invisibility cloak and thrust it into the Slytherin's hands. 

"Use this when you're coming up here at night. Otherwise... you're not safe."

Draco nodded. He suddenly felt very tired. He pushed Harry back onto the pillows and lay halfway on him, letting the Gryffindor's warmth drowse him. Harry sighed again and absently traced patterns on Draco's back.

That night, sleep didn't come easily to Harry, and when it did, it was no relief. The image of Pansy slapping a helpless Draco... Pansy, her hands halfway into Draco's pants... Draco struggling wildly against Crabbe and Golye, crying as he had been tonight... Harry felt so powerless, so frustrated, he was sobbing like a little boy, he *had* to help Draco..!

He woke up at the same time Draco did, tears streaming down his face. Draco looked like Harry felt, as if his whole world had been torn asunder.

And then they were kissing, Harry didn't know who had moved first, didn't care, because his heart was beating *so* *fast* and Draco was pressed against perfectly and //God!// Draco's hot mouth on his, tongues stroking invasively but so *right*. Harry moaned into the Slytherin's mouth, this *heat* it penetrated everything, and Harry knew he wasn't gay but God he wanted Draco and it didn't make sense but it didn't matter and that was the best part.

Eventually they fell asleep, limbs in an intimate tangle, bodies pressed tightly together.

****

TBC of course! You don't think I'd end it there, do you?

Finally, winter break!!! mwa haha! The first thing I did this morning was type this up, Be grateful!! :) Anyway, what will happen to Harry+Draco? What happened to Dumbledore? And what about those Takers??

Thanks to my reviewers: too lazy to sign in (in a while, be patient! ^__^) CyrstalStarGuardian (me, evil? please. :) You and Klee certainly are bad, tho!), Piri Malfoy (of *course* Harry saves Draco in time! Wouldn;t have it any other way! ^__^), (), Dark MIstress (sheesh ok so dramatic! lol), and Alynnia*McKinnon (^___^ I feel the same way about helpless!Draco)

PLEASE REVIEW. next part should be up later today.


	6. Seduction

****

Well here we go, next part, Chapter 6: Seduction. I'll be posting an alternate, very *evil* chapter six on my site, smearedsilver.8m.com so if ya wanna check it, please be my guest ^__^

Disclaimer: They are not mine. No $$$ for RS : (

Special Thanks to: Klee, who wouldn't leave me alone!!! *mock glare* until I finished this chapter. And also for her *wonderful* beta'ing ^__^ and her *fantastic* idea that totally got this chapter going. Thanks, Klee! P.S. go check out her new fic "Completely Incomplete" it's soooo great

Enjoy:

And now everything was different, they stayed up late into the night whispering about anything and everything. It felt as if Draco was somehow his dirtier, stronger half. Dirty because of his past, strong because he had survived it.. The Malfoy Harry had known before hadn't changed one bit, though. He was still snobbish and hardly ever *really* opened up to his Gryffindor bedmate. It was only during those nights when Harry would wake Draco up, hand clamped over the pale boy's mouth to muffle his screams, that Draco would ever tell him *anything* bad that had happened to him. It seemed that only in the shadow of the night, when Harry couldn't see his face, that he would speak in broken sentences about his father, about his mother, and what happened at Malfoy Manor.

But other than those personal things, the two were constantly griping about school, comparing homework, and making jokes about Snape (It turned out that Draco thought the Potions Master was a bit of a sycophant). And Draco came up every night, using Harry's invisibility cloak. He hadn't been caught yet, only Dean and Seamus knew there was a 6th person in the Gryffindor dorms every night. Harry doubted that would last for long, though.

And as for the romantic part of their "relationship", well, Harry wasn't even sure that *existed*. Oh yeah, there was the occasional goodnight kiss, but nothing--- solid. And Harry, being a *cough*horny!*cough* guy, and a Gryffindor, was getting a little… frustrated. Draco barely *touched* him (while they were awake) and Harry was coming to the last of his patience with the Slytherin. He didn't know what Draco wanted, didn't know what he thought or felt, or even if the blonde was just fucking with his head. Hell, I don't even know what *I* want! he thought one night as he turned off the light and Draco slid into the bed.

"Draco?" he tried timidly.

"Mmmf. What?" he replied, irritated.

"Well…"

"Mmm. Not tonight, I'm sorta tired…"

"Er-" *small kissing noise*

"G'night, 'Arry." *an exasperated sigh*

"But…" *soft snoring sounds* Harry turned over, away from the Slytherins touch, so confused it brought him no comfort this night. He couldn't bear not knowing where this was going! Harry lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning, his thoughts buzzing in his head like elusive gnats that wouldn't stop pestering him. 

So, there he was, at one o'clock in the morning, staring up at the ceiling, when one of those little gnats bit him and he had an epiphany. A very good, very wickedly *evil* idea came to him. 

He groped around on the bedside table for him wand, and when he had it, whispered, "Lumos." and set the lit wand on the bed. Draco was lying on his stomach, his head facing Harry. The light from the wand highlighted his perfect cheekbones and ivory skin. He looked very peaceful, for once, and for a second Harry felt the *tiniest* bit guilty for what he was about to do. But then it was gone.

He gently nudged the sleeping teen. Draco grumbled, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Bed hog," and rolled over onto his back. Harry grinned. Perfect. Without giving it a second thought he sat smack atop the unsuspecting Slytherin and placed one hand over his mouth. 

Draco jerked, and tried to sit up. To Harry's satisfaction, he couldn't. Then he tried to speak, his breath warming Harry's hand.

"Good morning, Draco." said the Gryffindor sweetly, removing his hand.

"Bloody hell!" Draco hissed. "What the fuck are you do-" but he stopped when Harry kissed him. Draco inhaled sharply in surprise, then he moaned and relaxed into the surprise kiss. Who was he to complain if Harry wanted to snog? He tried to deepen the kiss, pull Harry closer, but abruptly the lithe creature on top of him broke away.

"Wait."

"What?" Draco rasped. "What is going on, Harry? Is this why you woke me up? I think we should go to sleep." he said firmly. 

"No." 

"No?" Draco's eyebrows raised. Usually Harry would listen to him. Harry didn't answer. He was too busy ridding Draco of the big t-shirt he was wearing. Harry only wore boxers to bed, as did all the other boys he knew. Draco wore the shirt, as he had once explained, for "extra warmth".

The pale boy gasped as he felt Harry's cool fingers caressing his shoulders, the pads moving in light circles over his flesh. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco again, and, greedily, Draco returned it. His mind was screaming at him, all the reasons *not* to do this but God, he just couldn't get enough of that sensual mouth! Harry drew away, and Draco tried to pull him back down, but Harry wouldn't let him.

"What's gotten into you?" he whispered in amazement as Harry trailed small kisses along his collarbone. Again, Harry didn't answer, but instead put his hands on either side of Draco's head so that his head was above Draco's. He leaned down, breath stirring the tangled strands of blonde hair.

"We need to talk." he whispered.

"Talk?" Draco was puzzled. "About what?" Not that Harry, please- 

"Shhh." Harry murmured. "Here's how it works, I ask a question, and you answer. Got it?"

"Uh, I don't think so!"

"But I do." and he had the nerve to smirk. Smirk! At Draco Malfoy! What the hell?! But then he forget his indignation because Harry pressed his body down on his own and oh God Harry's soft voice in his ear, "What happens when you're at home?"

"Ah..I'm not… going to… tell you!" And then Harry twisted legs tighter around Draco's body, causing his hips to buck upward. Harry nipped softly at the tender skin of Draco's neck. "Hey- that'll leave a mark!" Harry just smirked again.

"What happens?" the whisper again. All he got was a muffled moan. Harry rocked his hips, pressed seamlessly against the youth under him, and he soon had Draco writhing.

"God, stop please Harry you're killing me…" Grinning broadly now, Harry tried one more time.

"What happens?" Draco didn't bother to open his eyes, he just licked his lips and said haltingly, 

"And what do I get if I answer?" Harry thought about this.

"If you answer *everything* I ask," he said sibilantly, "I'll let you go and you can ravish me to your heart's content." A faintly amused smile flickered on Draco's face, but immediately went away when Harry rolled his hips again. A tortured moan arose from Draco's throat, even though he tried his hardest not to make a sound. Harry was *way* too good at this.

"All right!" he ground out. "All right. Draco struggled for beat, tried to regain his focus. "Death Eaters, they are *always* welcome at Malfoy Manor. There's always at least one in the house. And trust me, Harry," he said, suddenly serious despite the position they were in, "don't *ever* get in the way of a drunken Death Eater. *Ever*." Eyes wide, Harry nodded. "I made that mistake. And once I walked in, there was no getting out." Draco winced, he didn't like remembering the summers home. "They don't forget." he said softly. "They'll… have new curses they'll want to try out, for Muggle-torture. And my father says, 'Hey, you're welcome to try them out on Draco!'" he finished bitterly.

"Oh my God." Harry whispered.

"Yes, I am, but there's no need to flatter me so, Potter." Harry stared at Draco, green locked onto gray, at what was concealed beneath the surface, the many scars. 

Without warning, Draco pushed over and sent Harry sprawling. He flipped his former captor on his back and now their positions were completely reversed, Draco sitting on the other boy's stomach.

"I like this better." Draco purred. Harry blinked up at him in shock. 

"How did *that* happen?" he asked, fretting over his loss of control. But he promptly decided that he didn't mind *that* much, because now Draco was kissing him and- ooooh yes. But Harry still needed questions to be answered, he wasn't about to let them go. He opened his eyes and looked up at Draco. The Slytherin stopped smirking when he saw the look on Harry's face. He sighed. The look… those puppy dog eyes…

"Oh all right!" he grumbled softly. "What else?" Harry glanced away, and started speaking, low and soft, not looking at Draco.

"I just… I don't understand why you didn't tell me that stuff before! I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." At this, Harry looked back up to find *Draco* looking away.  
Draco sighed again. "I *do* know that. I do trust you, Harry."

Harry made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Then *why*-"

"Because I've never told *anyone* the things that I tell you! No one! No one." he repeated softly. Harry fell silent at this. Finally, he said,

"Well, from now on would you please *talk* to me?" Reluctantly, Draco nodded. "*Promise*?" Harry persisted.  
"Yes I promise all right?" Draco nearly snapped. Harry recoiled slightly, pressing back into the mattress, but recovered his nerve. Draco looked at him warily. "What?"

"Well…" he bit his lower lip fetchingly. "Why haven't you… I mean- we haven't, erm-" he blushed uncomfortably. Draco raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Well, I just don't know where we stand, what's going *on*, I don't even know what you're doing here, but I know I don't want you to leave and- you just don't seem to *want* me, is all." and Harry blushed straight down to his shoulders. Draco chuckled softly and placed a short kiss on the Gryffindor's lips.

"That's not it at *all*." Draco assured him. "It's just…" and he trailed off, looking a little lost. How to explain? He didn't even *want* to tell Harry, but knew that his bedmate deserved to know the truth. So he tried anyway. For the Boy-Who-Lived. He took a deep breath, and shifted so their bodies were perfectly aligned, and Draco could fully see Harry's face.

"Harry, this, you, are the best thing that's happened to me. And. And, I'm *determined* *not* to screw this up, unlike everything *else* in my life." he said forcefully. "And if that means keeping my hands off you if I don't think you're ready well, then that's what I have to do." Harry looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. Draco laughed again. "Not want you? How could I not *not* want you? God, Harry I want to introduce you to pleasure, I want to make you *scream*. I come up here every fucking *night* and it's *so* *hard* to keep away from you, you're like a magnet you know that?" Harry gulped and then flung his arms around the pale boy above him.

"Don't ever leave." he whispered into silky blonde hair. "*Ever.*"

TBC…

****

Thanks to: Demia, CrystalStarGuardian (yes, Pansy=gross!!! BOHDL! I'm a member! smeared silver! Woo hoo! ^__^), **Klee **(Eep! *hides* here's more!)**Warui Warui Neko, Morien Alexander, Evil Windstar** (thanks!), **MiniMe** (my faithful reviewer!! You flatter me! You'll like *whatever* happens?! Wow! Thanks! ^__^), **Gwen **(*presents with a flourish* here's the new chapter!!), **phoenixtears24601 (**thanks! And I'm still going to email you… one of these days! ^_~), **Myst** (*lots* of fun hee hee), **Marina **(well, the only reason Harry says that is because (in this fic) I don't see him thinking about other guys, which makes Draco extra-special! ^__^ and the Smallville idea? That's great! I'd love to see that), **Zahrah Radcliffe**, **Cat Samwise **, **Little Miss Anarchy, Piri Malfoy** (me too! *sigh*), **Myr, Soul Sister **(you like dark? Is this good? It's my fist semi-dark fic.), and **Myrtle Pyrtle **(you're welcome!)

…Next chapter out in a week!!! Promise!! ^____^

~RainShadow


	7. Self-Preservation

Sleeping With the Enemy, Chapter Seven:

Self-Preservation

Sleep blanketed the castle. Sighs and rustlings echoed throughout its empty corridors. A piercing scream shattered the peace. Ron Weasley sat straight up in his bed. He knew that scream.

"Ginny!" he cried groggily, and scrambled out of his bed.

"What?" said Dean sleepily.

"Ginny!" he yelled again. "I heard her scream! Oh shit!" and he ran out of the room. Harry peered out from behind his hangings.

"Did Ron say Ginny..?" he asked worriedly. Dean was already out of his bed, dragging Seamus up with him. He nodded. "Oh no." Harry groaned, and grabbed his glasses. "I'll be back." he whispered to the barely cognizant Slytherin curled up in his bed. The three boys ran after Ron, leaving a snoring Neville behind them. They moved quickly through the halls, and then the Gryffindor trio heard sobbing and cursing. Turning a corner, they found Ron cradling a frightened Ginny in his arms. Harry's heart sank. Her red hair was tangled about her face, only partially covering the ugly bruise appearing on her cheek.

"Did they..?" Seamus asked fearfully. Harry crouched down in front of Ginny and smoothed her hair back tenderly. Ginny sniffled.

"Almost," she croaked, clutching the shreds of her bathrobe. Her brother, Harry, and the other boys enveloped her in a huge hug. "Shhh." they comforted her. "It's okay." "Good Gin," "We're here." "We love you." They walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. She clung to Ron.

"She's gonna sleep with me, okay?" he asked the others, and they nodded. "I'm going to owl Mum in the morning." Ron said grimly. "She's going to be *furious*. Do you know who any of them were?" he asked his sister gently.

She hesitated. "I... no, not really." She confessed. "There was a girl with horrible fingernails..." and she shivered. "And somebody with blonde hair."

"Malfoy." said Ron darkly. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his curtains rustle *ever* so slightly. Dean looked sharply at Harry, who shook his head. Draco had been with him all night.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Dean said mildly. But Ron was already gone.

"That scum-sucking parasite! I always knew he was an asshole, sodding wanker, fucking psycho pedophile! That smarmy git who can't even ride a broom straight, let alone do *anything* without his precious Daddy and his dirty money and-" Ron took a deep breath, but someone interrupted him.

Draco Malfoy poked his head out from behind Harry's curtains. "I am not!" he said indignantly, a light blush staining his cheeks. Ginny shrieked and Ron gaped. Draco smirked. "Better shut your mouth Weasley, before-" In one fluid motion, Ron had launched himself at Draco, hands wrapped around the Slytherin's delicate neck.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to heave the seething redhead off his boyfriend. "Stop!" With Dean's help, they managed to pull him off. Seamus and Dean sat on him to keep him from attacking Draco.

"What the *hell* are you doing here?!" Ron spat furiously. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ron noticed. "Harry-" he warned. Seamus pinched him.

"Let him explain, will you?" he said exasperatedly, though he didn't specify whether he meant Draco or Harry.

"*Why* is *Malfoy* in *your* bed, Harry?" Ron asked icily.

"I...he's... he-" Harry didn't know what to say, so Draco said it for him.

"I've been sleeping with your precious Potter for the past month, Weasley, get used to it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Ron exploded.

"Not like that!" Harry yelled crossly. "He's just sleeping in my bed! Draco only said that to piss you off."

"*Draco*." Ron repeated disbelievingly. "I can't believe you, Harry! Our worst enemy and you-"

"Actually," Dean cut in diplomatically, 'I'd say your worst enemy at *Hogwarts* is whoever did this to Ginny, and Seamus, and... Malfoy." Ron did a doubletake. He snorted. 

"You have *got* to be kidding me." Harry's face darkened. 

"Why would anyone joke about a thing like that?!" he demanded of his friend. Ron immediately looked abashed.

"Well, you can't blame him, Harry," said Seamus. "If I didn't know he was with you every night, I would think he was with them, too." Harry sighed.

"Well he's not," he said stubbornly under his breath, crossing his arms. "And he's gonna be in here at night, okay?" Ron twitched at the thought of having to share his dorm room with *Draco Malfoy* of all people. But then he realized that Malfoy had been there for... how long? A month?! The redhead swore. "Ron," Harry pleaded. "Let's not talk about this now. I understand why..." and he glanced back at Draco, "you're upset. But let's leave it til morning, eh?" he offered, nodding discreetly at Ginny. Ron nodded, and Dean and Seamus let him up. He shot a nasty look at Malfoy, and shook Harry's hand.

"C'mon Ginny." he said, and the siblings crawled into Ron's bed and the curtains _swooshed_ shut. The girl hugged her knees to her chest.

"Ron," she said, "Do you reckon Harry and Malfoy are-"

"I dunno." he said blankly. "It seems I don't know much of anything anymore." he turned to her. "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked and flung herself at her older brother, and they hugged tightly, a compact two-person family.

Neville sat awake in his bed, listening intently. He was frightened. They got Ginny, and Seamus, and even Malfoy. Who were they going to get next? Neville was afraid that it would be him. He curled himself in a tight ball. He didn't have anyone to keep him safe, like Seamus had Dean and Harry, apparently, Draco. Even Ron had his little sister. Neville trembled like a leaf in a breeze. He didn't *want* to be alone...!

After wishing Harry and Malfoy good night, Dean and Seamus crawled into Dean's bed. Seamus snuggled up to the dark-skinned boy. "I'm so glad we found Ginny before..." Seamus' voice choked. Dean nodded, 

"Yes, she was lucky." then Dean realized what Seamus had said. "Lord, Seamus, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Seamus nodded. Dean could hardly make out his face, a fringe of sandy blonde hair masking his face in shadows. Dean brushed back the silky strands. Light reflected from the tear trails down round cheeks. "I'm sorry, so sorry!" he groaned. "If only I had been a bit sooner, if only we hadn't fought..." Dean's hand cupped Seamus' chin, and Seamus dug his nails into his arm. Dean twined their fingers together, holding their conjoined hands into the light so that their contrasting skin tones stood out. Slowly, Dean pulled Seamus' hand to his mouth and lightly kissed his palm. Then he kissed the tips of his fingers, down to his thumb, which he bit softly. Seamus sighed, eyelashes delicately fluttering. Now Dean trailed kisses up the inside of his arm, and sky blue eyes watched him in fascination.

"Dean. I thought you said..." And Dean gazed steadily at him.

"I was wrong," he said. "I was wrong Seamus, and I love you." and he kissed Seamus' flower petal lips. It was warm, and sweet, and milky, just as he imagined it would be. Seamus clutched at his upper arm in surprise. Dean stopped kissing him. The joy on the small lad's face... Dean knew he'd remember it forever.

"Dean..."

Uneasily, he answered, "Yes?"

"...I love you, too."

Dean half-smiled. "I know." Dark hands played across ivory skin, and it was the purest magic both had ever known. Simple touch. Healing touch. Cocooned in a lover-and-friend heap, Seamus drowsed in the most safe, most secure place in the world: Dean's arms. In the content darkness, when he was mostly sure Dean was asleep, he whispered, 

"But you don't understand. You weren't too late. You saved me, you've always saved me."

~*~

One more bed over, and Harry and Draco were arguing. Again.

"Why do you always have to aggravate Ron?" Harry asked vehemently.

"Why does he always assume the worst of me?" Draco countered.

"Because...!" Harry hissed.

"Don't you even start." Draco growled. Their faces were only inches apart, waves of stubborn fury rolling off of the both of them. Harry glared at him. He was such an insufferable git! And then he was heavily involved in a steamy, competitive kiss, anger fueling desire in the bizarrest of ways. A dart of pain stabbed through him, and Harry tasted blood on his tongue. He pushed Draco away.

"You bit me!" he snarled. Draco shook his head, looked up at him, and Harry was suddenly aware of how very *Slytherin* he was.

"You shouldn't screw with me, Harry." he whispered harshly. "I might come to like the taste of your blood." and he fell upon the startled Gryffindor. Colors and sounds whirled round him in a furious scuffle and everywhere there was Draco, blonde and white and gray and his mouth invading his own and cruel fingers pressing down on his skin with bruising force. Harry tore his mouth away from Draco's.

"You're hurting me!" he cried, clawing at Draco's arm. Gray eyes recovered some of their sanity and he saw that his hands were indeed gripping Harry's bare shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Draco gave a small gasp and quickly wrenched his hands from Harry's skin. Red imprints from where his hands had been stood out glaringly on his pale skin. Harry stared up at him, his emerald eyes pools of distress.

"Oh God." he breathed, and his small body shook. He backed away from Harry. "I can't-" he half-sobbed, horror-stricken, "I can't stay, I can't stay here." Harry lunged forward and grabbed his wrist.

"Stop! You can't leave, how long do you think you'll last in your own bed?" he demanded. Draco snatched his hand back.

"I'll *hurt* you! That's the way I am." Harry leaned forward and grasped his chin, forcing Draco to meet his eyes. He seemed about to say something, then thought better of it and kissed Draco savagely, picking up where they had left off...

~*~

The next morning, Harry carefully avoided Ron's gaze. He persisted until Ron cornered him after Divination.

"Did you owl your mum?" he asked quickly, heading off any other topic of conversation. Ron scowled.

"Yes, I did, and I sure don't want to be McGonagall when she gets it."

"Me neither!" Harry heartily agreed. "Poor Ginny! Now if you'll excuse me, Ron, I have some-"

"Oh please, Harry." Ron cut him off exasperatedly. "You have nothing to do right now except tell me why the bloody hell Malfoy has apparently been sleeping in our room for the past month!"

"Oh, that." Harry said faintly.

"Yes, that!" Ron said, glaring balefully at him and crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving til you tell me what's going on!"

"All right." Harry knew when he was defeated. He pursed his lips, trying to think of the best way to tell Ron. He decided it might be a better idea to leave out one certain aspect of his relationship with Draco, at least for now. Ron coughed impatiently. "Well..." he began slowly. "I guess the main thing is, it's safer for Draco to be with me, than it is for him to be in his own dorm." Satisfied with his explanation, he gathered up his things.

"What do you mean?!" Ron shouted, losing all pretense of patience. "How did he get there in the first place?! And why do you *trust* him?!"

"I-" Harry swallowed. "What Dean said last night... it's true." Ron's eyes widened slightly. "And he was with me last night, I know, because he was sleeping when we heard Ginny scream. And..." he was absurdly desperate to defend Draco to Ron. "He'd never..." Harry shook his head. "He'd *never* do that to *anyone*. Harry felt the side of his mouth where Draco had bit him. "He may seem like a smarmy git sometimes, and he still is, but..." Harry trailed off helplessly. There was no way to explain without betraying Draco's trust. "I can't explain anymore than that. Sorry." Ron was staring at him strangely, and his face was pale under his freckles. 

"You.." he said slowly, as if something great were dawning on him. "You *love* him, don't you Harry? Admit it. I can tell. You're head-over-heels for a *Malfoy*. I don't believe it." But there was no real anger in his voice.

Harry's mouth twitched. "I... it's a complex relationship. I don't know. I don't know!" he suddenly shouted. "I can't tell you if I bloody well don't know myself! That's impossible!" he muttered to himself. Love Draco? Their relationship was a confusing whirlpool of emotions, pain and desire connected in an abusive way. Ron watched the play of emotions on his friend's face.

"Harry," he said softly. Green eyes flashed to him. "I don't know what's going on, but I think there's something you're not telling me." Harry suddenly looked guilty. How could he possibly explain this to Ron? "And I think you don't really know much yourself," he added with a wry grin. "So, when you figure things out, will you at least please tell me if I'm to have a Malfoy as a brother-in-law?" he asked, flashing a lop-sided smile. Harry nodded, and Ron slung an arm around his shoulders. They walked to the library together, to meet Hermione, and the tenuous peace was restored.

~*~

But it did not last long. That evening, during dinner, the students were witness to a very curious event. Professor McGonagall received an owl. Now this in itself was not unusual, very often owls from Dumbledore would arrive at any hour of the day. No, what made this unusual was that the owl delivered a *Howler*. The professor hurriedly left the Great Hall, leaving behind stunned diners. The Headmaster, getting a Howler?!

After a few moments she returned and swept directly to the Gryffindor table. She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and spoke softly to her and Ron. Harry, who was seated across from them, could barely make out her words.

"I'd like you two to please go up to your dorms and pack all your things." Harry gave an involuntary gasp. The temporary Headmaster looked up. "Ah, and you too, Harry." she said, and briskly walked back to the Head table. Slowly, eyes wide and mouths gaping, the trio rose slowly and left the Great Hall. They walked in silence, and Ginny was holding back tears. They climbed through the portrait hole. Then Ron gave a shout, because there in the fire was the head of Molly Weasley.

"Mum!" shouted Ginny, and rushed over to the floating head.

"Gin." said Mrs. Weasley, her voice thick. "My poor baby!"

"I'm okay, Mum." she said.

"Do you know why Professor McGonagall's sending us home, Mum?" asked Ron anxiously.

Mrs. Weasley's face darkened. "I got your owl, dear," she said, tight-lipped, "and I have to tell you I am *furious* about Minerva's lack of control. You'll be safer here at home. You too, Harry." she said kindly, noticing him for the first time. "I've already owled Hermione's parents to inform them of this frightful occurence."

"But Mum!" Ron began.

"No buts, Ronald Weasley. You're coming home and that's it. Now go pack your bags." Angrily, Ron stomped up the stairs; Ginny went up her own set dejectedly. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "You better go get your things, dear." she told Harry. All the while, a sinking feeling had been growing in Harry.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley... I can't go."

Her head swung sharply to him. "What? Why not?" she asked, perplexed. "I know you'd rather stay here Harry, but it simply isn't s-"

"I have a good reason, Mrs. Weasley, please." he interrupted her. He knew very well that it wasn't safe. He couldn't leave Draco, though. Harry met Molly Weasley's gaze evenly. She studied him for a long moment, then nodded reluctantly. Just then, a tall figure stooped through the portrait hole and straightened regally. It was Professor McGonagall. She walked into the room, then stopped when she saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly." she nodded courteously, though Harry saw that she was trembling slightly.

"Minerva." said Mrs. Weasley crisply. "Harry will remain here. He says he has a good reason. Send the kids along when they're packed, please. Goodbye, Harry dear," she said fondly, and then normal flames were the only thing contained in the fireplace. Professor McGonagall sat down heavily on one of the chairs, staring off into space. When Ron and Ginny came back to the common room, she regained some of her composure and walked out of the portrait hole and waited in the corridor, giving them time to say their good-byes.

"Harry," said Ron, confused. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I have to stay." and he smiled apologetically. "I'll write to you everyday."

"All right." said Ron miserably. "Later then." he gave Harry a quick hug and he squared his shoulders and left. Ginny dropped her things and hugged him round the waist. He squeezed her tightly. 

"Bye Gin." he said. "I'll owl you too." She smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then picked up her things and followed her brother out. Harry was alone in the common room. Alone... he shivered. Being alone was very dangerous. He stupidly stood there a few moments longer, rubbing his arms. Then, inable to take it, he sprinted our of the portrait hole and didn't stop running until he heard the voices in the Great Hall. Harry immediately felt safer. But then he remembered, at least one of those people was to be feared. A lot. His false feeling of security gone, Harry joined his friends, now two less, at the Gryffindor table and tried not to think of the future...

TBC

Dun dun dun..! Well I've got the whole plot outlined, it's going to be 10 chapters I think. You're all in for a wild ride *evil grin* before it's done! Side note, when Ron is talking to Harry about having a "Malfoy as a brother-in-law" this is because Ron and Harry are so close they think of eachother like brothers. Make sense? Anyway, what were Dean and Seamus arguing about? Where is Dumbledore? What will McGonagall do about the terrible things happening at Hogwarts? *gasp* All this and more will be answered in the next chapter, so keep reading! Oh, and as to when the next chapter will be up... hopefully next week, barring any more stupid people who like to ruin my day and therefore my urge to write... :-P

Thanks to my reviewers!!~ **Klee** (watch out for dead presidents!!), **Minime, Hypothia Malfoy** (I know! *sob* but at least we can watch. *evil grin*), **Grath Longflech, Cat Samwise, Stellar, Tsuki Tenshi, CrystalStarGuardian, SoulSister (**thanks!), **sm, Myr** (oh me too ^_~), **Slytherin Pureblood, Evil Windstar, Morien Alexander** (Strangely, I wouldn't mind having a HP toothbrush, either!), **Lichan, Exis **(*squeals* A good plot? Really?! Thanks!), **lise, Stalker of Will Stanton, angelstar** (I'm sure Harry's quite glad I didn't use that chapter, too!), **Lemie, Meitama Rouko **(more snogging!), **whitebearwrites** (I dunno I just see Blasie as... cool.), **Shoujo Kitsune, Gwen** (You saw them!! Lucky!!!!),and **Lichan **(thanks girl, I wrote more, see! I repeat that every night now. "write more write more" just kidding. Or am I..?) 

Have a good day, everyone!! And, please review?

~RainShadow

****


	8. Sorrow

Warning! Non-con in this chapter, it isn't graphic, but still, beware!

Special thanks to Klee, who beta'd all the way through this muddled chapter and lent me her own character, Kaleb

Sleeping With the Enemy

Chapter Eight: Sorrow

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class, then asked Draco to stay after. He walked calmly to her desk.

"Take a seat, Mr. Malfoy." she directed him, and he sat down, that familiar urge of escape falling upon him, even though he'd done nothing wrong. Lately. 

"Recently, a terrible... thing... has been brought to my attention," she began. "A group of students has apparently begun terrorizing other students at night." She fixed him with a severe gaze. "Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to do with this?" she demanded.

Draco was startled, but he didn't show it. "Of course not!" he protested smoothly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Then where were you last night, Malfoy?" she said sharply, "because you weren't in you room." Draco's mouth opened and then closed soundlessly. He knew that nothing he said would convince the _//God damned// _Transfiguration teacher.

"I don't know anything about that." he repeated. She harrumphed.

"Malfoy, if you can't give me an answer then-"

"It wasn't me!" he said, gray eyes flashing.

"Really, and who can vouch for that?" she countered. He was silent. "That's what I th-"

"Potter." he said quietly. She looked at him, confused, and apprehensive. "Harry Potter can vouch for me." She blinked, catlike, then snorted disbelievingly.

"Honestly," she began, though less certain, "If you can't tell me-"

"Harry knows!" he shouted, rising from his chair. She eyed him speculatively.

"Stay here." she instructed the Slytherin, and left. A few minutes later she returned, a bewildered Harry trailing in her wake.

"Harry," she said neutrally, "Mr. Malfoy claims that you can tell me where he was last night, as he wasn't in his bed." Harry shot Draco a startled look that plainly said _'What have you gotten yourself into *now*?'_, and Draco's mouth twitched into a repressed smile. "Can you?" the teacher prompted.

"Professor, I-" Draco nodded, giving Harry permission to divulge their secret. Besides, it would be incredibly amusing to see how both McGonagall and his own Harry would be mortified by it all. "He was... with me last night, Professor." he admitted, blushing _//adorably//_ crimson at her scandalized gasp. He plunged onward. "He was sleeping when we heard Ginny scream, I know he was, I remember, I *know* he's not involved in any of *that*, I promise."

Poor aging McGonagall didn't know what to say. She sat down heavily and adjusted her glasses. Finally, she said,

"Do you boys have any idea of who is doing all this?" she asked quietly. Both shook their heads. She sighed. "I'll have to inform Albus about this..." Suddenly, tears filled her eyes. "He's been working so hard with the resistance group, there have been so many casualties but he's always there at the front line..." she sank back, massaging her temples. Harry and Draco exchanged helpless glances. But then McGonagall raised her head and asked the air, "Why was he in your bed?" Harry blushed again, so Draco explained.

"It's not safe for me in my dorm anymore," he told her, "I don't know who's involved, but I know some Slytherins are, and when I didn't join, it became... risky," he finished delicately. The Transfiguration teacher frowned.

"Slytherins? I'll have to discuss this with Severus." she muttered.

"Er," Harry interrupted, "Professor Snape hasn't really been himself lately."

"He seems to be under a lot of stress, and sometimes it's like he doesn't even know where he is." Draco supplied. McGonagall blew her nose into her handkerchief and nodded.

"That's all boys, you may return to class now, unless there's anything else you need."

"Er," Harry broke in again.

"Yes Harry?"

"Is it okay if Draco still sleeps in our dorm?" McGonagall blinked, then coughed.

"I imagine that would be all right," she concluded, pulling out a blank parchment and licking her quill. "only, you must inform the other occupants of your newest addition," she gave them a watery smile and wrote out a pass and gave it to Draco.

"Thanks, Professor!" Harry called as the two exited the classroom.

They walked down the hallway together in comfortable silence. Harry stopped reluctantly. "I've got to go," he said to Draco, "see you tonight?"

"Harry," Draco said softly, "why not skip class, just this once." His black-haired boyfriend stared at him. Draco took this opportunity to seize Harry's wrist and pull him up to Gryffindor Tower. He managed to pull Harry through the portrait hole before he began to resist.

"Draco! I've got to go!" he said crossly, then yelped as he was pushed backwards onto a couch.

An elegant body draped itself over him. "Just this once?" Draco whispered, kissing Harry's neck.

"Mmmm," Harry sighed, and gave in. "Okay."

Draco smirked and began to fiddle with the clasp of Harry's robe...

~*~

Dean and Seamus sat together in the library, talking quietly and doing their homework. They had been in there quite some time when Seamus suddenly looked out the window.

"The sun's gone down," he said, glancing around uneasily. The library was empty and dark outside the pool of light that spilled from their candles. Quiet anxiety settled in Seamus' stomach. "We should go." he whispered to Dean, who nodded. They gathered their things together and softy left the library and set off quickly towards the Gryffindor Tower. They did not talk, and Seamus became increasingly more tense, looking behind them into the dark gloomy hallway every couple of seconds.

Abruptly, the couple heard voices up ahead of them. Dean acted quickly, pulling Seamus with him into a small side passage and blowing out their candles with practiced ease, and not a moment too soon. From around the corner a group of cloaked and hooded figures walked boldly, whispers and the rustle of cloth combining eerily. Seamus' stomach was in his throat; fear clawed at him in the form of icy fingers and sinister laughs. Dean clutched him, covering Seamus' mouth tightly with his hand. His heart was beating so loud he was sure it would give them away.

They were on the terrified Gryffindors, and Seamus caught a stray whisper.

"In the library..." and then they were gone in a rustling of black cloth like a snake stalking its pray. Dean and Seamus waited motionless for what felt like hours but was only a minute or so, then Dean dragged him out and they ran silently, adrenaline fueling them and they passed through the dark corridors all the way to the Fat Lady, faces peeping out at every corner and turn. Seamus nearly screamed once when the saw Nearly Headless Nick glowing spookily at the end of a hallway. But they made it, stumbling and trembling, back into the warm blessed light of the common room.

There weren't too many people there, so Dean related their close escape, all eyes fixed on him, and a shaking Seamus, who clung tightly to him. After they had heard everything Hermione pursed her lips in deep thought. "We need to stop this," she said determinedly. "It can't go on. And if the teachers aren't-"

"But they are!" Harry interrupted. "At least, now they are. McGonagall didn't know until recently-" and here there came a snort of disbelief from Kaleb Aokun, but Harry continued anyway, "-you know how preoccupied she's been, what with the war and everything." Several heads nodded.

"So what should we do?" piped up Dennis Creevey. There was silence.

"I guess..." said Dean slowly, glancing at Seamus, "always be with another person, never go anywhere alone." There were murmurs of agreement. 

"And," said Harry darkly, "practice all the *painful* curses." Kaleb bounced when she heard this.

"Oooo! Dark curses!"

Dean led Seamus upstairs to the quiet of their bed; the babble of excited voices gradually dying away. Tonight, he'd let other people deal with the chaos.

For the hundredth time, Dean wished he'd been sooner. He held Seamus gently and whispered meaningless soothing noises. "So sorry," he muttered. "All my fault." Seamus sniffled.

"No it wasn't, Dean." The dark boy shook his head. He remembered too well what had happened that night.

__

"I think I'm gay," a nervous Seamus had said to him that night. "And I think I'm in lo-"

"No you're not!" Dean had shouted at him. "You're not! That's just wrong! You're not!" he had screamed in denial, and Seamus' blue eyes had filled with tears and he had run away, out into the dark hallways, and that was how *they* had found him...

Dean utterly loathed himself. If it hadn't have been for his stupid fear and refusal of the truth, Seamus would be--- well, at least better than he was now. But the small teen cupped Dean's face in his hands.

"No Dean." he said deliberately. "*Not* your fault." and he kissed Dean softly.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

~*~

Later that night, Harry motioned Neville aside, then fidgeted, not knowing how to begin. "Listen, ah, Neville, I don't know if you were aware, but Malfoy's been, er, sleeping in our dorm..."

Neville nodded shyly. 

"You do?" Harry looked surprised. "Oh. Well then, I was wondering if it would bother you if he came every night. He has a pass," he added hurriedly.

Neville smiled. "It's okay with me, Harry." The green-eyed teen grinned, relieved.

"Thanks, Neville!" and he left to find Hermione. He found her packing up her things in the common room, accompanied by her usual slew of books. "Need some help?" he offered as she struggled to balance her heavy load.

"Yeah." she said, and he plucked two heavy volumes from her grasp.

"'Advanced Transfiguration- Melding'?" he asked, reading the title. "What're you doing with this? Surely *you* don't need extra credit?" he teased. She smiled.

"No, come upstairs and I'll show you." he followed her up to the 6th year girls dorm, which looked exactly like his except there was one less bed... Harry stopped and blinked at what he saw. Kaleb was pushing her bed against Lavendar's, while Parvati and Lavendar were straining to push Lavendar's bed on the other side.

"A little help, Harry?" Kaleb grunted, so he set the books down and helped Kaleb shove the bed into place. Harry stepped back and viewed the interesting rearrangements the girls had made.

"Um, this may seem like a stupid question, but what are we doing?" Hermione gave an uncharacteristic giggle. 

"Watch and you'll see," she said giddily, and rolled up her sleeves. Grasping her wand firmly, she glanced at a scroll filled with her precise notes, then began the spell. She was deep in concentration; her brow furrowed as she spoke the words carefully.

Slowly, slowly, Harry noticed a change in the beds. First, the red and gold comforters merged into one, then, underneath, the mattresses shifted together. Gradually, the posts united, and finally, the curtains.

Hermione set down her wand and collapsed onto the now-gigantic bed. Kaleb laughed and joined her, rolling around gleefully in the wide space. Lavendar and Parvati smiled at one another and sat down on the edge of their new bed, bouncing up and down slightly.

"That was really amazing, Hermione," Harry said, impressed, "but what is it for?" He saw Parvati roll her eyes, but to his surprise Lavendar answered him.

"We all decided to sleep in the same bed, because it's safer." she told him. 

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Hey! Could you do that to me and Ron's bed?" The girls looked at him strangely, but Hermione nodded. 

"Sure." she said. "Let's go."

Well, once Dean and Seamus found out what Hermione was up to, they wanted a bigger bed, too. So now, Neville's was the only normal sized bed left in the dormitory. Harry lay on his new-and-improved bed, smirking as he imagined Draco's reaction. He was pretty sure it would be a pleasurable one, for the both of them... 

He was right.

~*~

The next evening, Neville retreated to one of the greenhouses and lost himself in the aroma of rich dark earth. He sat and pondered recent events, staring contemplatively as the night thickened around him. It was so peaceful here, with the quiet sounds of growing things whispering soothingly. He sighed heavily, and his eyelids fluttered. Soon the small boy was sleeping, for once not snoring, in the calm green enveloping him.

Later, he woke with a start. It was completely dark and he couldn't see. He rubbed his eyes and tried to discern from the still air what had awakened him, all the while berating himself for falling asleep. Then he froze. The door at one end of the greenhouse creaked open, and Neville heard the rustling of cloth...

His mouth suddenly became as dry as a desert. He got up and tried to silently wend his way to the opposite door. Unfortunately, as was common knowledge, Neville was rather clumsy, and though he didn't knock anything over, he did manage to bump into a potted plant. He stopped, ears straining for any sound.

Muted whispers, like the breath of death, floated to his ears, and now his muscles were leaden, he couldn't get his body to *move*, he could only stand there, hoping, praying...

And the he saw a wand light illuminating a shadowed hood, and snapped into action, scrambling over to the door and flinging it open. He ran as fast as he could toward home, Gryffindor Tower, the sound of pursuit echoing in his ears. His side ached and he sucked in air; he wasn't the fittest boy around but he forced himself to keep going. He pounded through he corridors, not paying attention to where he was going, and for once his instinct didn't fail him; he was almost there and almost out of strength, but he'd be all right once he got in -he could hear them getting closer- he felt like he was about to throw up, but then -Thank God!- the Fat Lady came into view and with his last breath he gasped the password-

It had been changed.

Neville sank to the floor, weakly beating his fists against the portrait. He was aware that they were behind him, and he opened his mouth to scream- and a cold hand clamped across it and pulled him roughly up. A group formed around him, gasping for breath yet still sinister.

One glanced around and jerked his head down the corridor, and they began to quietly move away from home from safety from the light. Neville tried to wriggle out of his captor's grasp, but he was too tired, and the grip too strong. He was dragged halfway across the school, pushed, pummeled and pinched in private places and by the time they had stopped in an abandoned room he was shaking uncontrollably, lower lip trembling and half-dumb with fear. 

The pushed him into the center of the room, where he stood, just barely, trembling from head to toe and feeling naked under their piercing gazes. There was silence, which only increased his fear. Then somebody laughed. _//Laughter shouldn't sound like that.//_ Neville thought numbly. Someone stepped forward and removed the hood. Through the flickering candlelight Neville could see that it was a Slytherin named Evan. A hushed whisper flitted through the huddled group, and Neville suddenly knew that Evan had done something unusual by revealing himself. Evan turned to the group. He was a well built 7th year, muscular and stocky. He radiated calm, and barely contained *power*. He spoke to his group, the group he had founded, and the people he had all initiated. Personally.

"Tonight," he said softly, "if you want to participate, you must remove your hood. We will not hide our identities from this one." A few cloaked heads shook their heads disbelievingly. Evan's face hardened. "Then go, there is nothing here for you tonight." A large portion of the group broke away and left the room. To those that remained, Evan regarded closely. He nodded briskly. "Outside." he commanded. "You'll have your fun later." The few retreated, and Evan turned to Neville. He walked towards him, his power now tangibly radiating from him. Neville gasped and backed away. A small smile flickered across Evan's face. From underneath his black robes a length of silken rope appeared. He stretched it between his two hands, fingers entwining as he approached the terrified Gryffindor. Neville's eyes flicked back and forth, calculating. This was his last chance. He lunged to the left... directly into Evan's solid bulk. Strong hands grasped his arms as he tried to get *away*, but too late, he was caught, the door was magically locked anyway, and Evan forced the 16-year-old to look at him. Wide, frightened sea-green eyes looked up into his amber flecked ones. Time stood still, each heartbeat fulfilling an eternity. Abruptly, the Slytherin curved down and kissed Neville harshly, his teeth nipping savagely at the tender flesh, violating and probing, and heat and fear exploded inside Neville, fusing to the point where he wanted to die. Caught in Evan's iron grip, his first kiss would forever lie with Evan, a twisted perversion of what a first kiss should be. 

"Sweet..." the Slytherin whispered, "I knew you would be. My little Neville, do you know how long I have waited for this night? To have you?" Sure fingers pinched his cheeks. "So innocent, and so alone. No one will miss you, will they love? No one will notice you're not there." His hands smoothly unhooked Neville's robes, and the frightened boy tried to twist out of his grasp. Evan held him easily, though. "Don't make this difficult, love," he warned.

"Let me go!" Neville shouted defiantly, surprising himself. Evan slammed him up against the wall. Neville cried out in pain and fear.

"Shhh." he said dangerously "Now don't upset me." Neville sniffled. He practically tore off Neville's robe and laid it on the floor. He inspected his prisoner carefully, then from a pocket a knife appeared. Neville froze, his gaze focused on the blade that was coming nearer and nearer to his skin. Evan smiled ferally and slit Neville's white t-shirt down the middle. He shivered as he felt the blade press against his belly. Evan threw the ruined shirt aside and stepped in very close. He kissed Neville again, while taking his hands and tying them tightly together with the bit of rope, then placed Neville's bound wrists around his own neck. Swinging him around, he laid them both down on Neville's discarded robes. Kisses teeth bite pain fearfearfear, tears streaming down his face, scratches, blood welling, sweat and arousal, Evan's hands undoing his belt. Naked as amber eyes swept across his tortured body. Clothing disappearing from Evan's body as well, now dread, and Neville shut his eyes and flinched when he felt cool, vicious fingers on his skin.

"Open your eyes." he commanded, but Neville did not. A searing pain as he was slapped, then, "Look at me, dammit!" Neville was sobbing now, and strong legs straddled him. "You will *not* deny me this!" and Neville had to open his eyes and he gazed, petrified, into pools of insanity, blood-shot crazy helpmehelpme ~pain~ sizzled through him, harsh hands and something else, invasive, and all that was left was the agony the burn...

~*~

Seamus and Dean found him outside the portrait hole early that morning, when they finally missed him. He was curled up in a little ball, shivering uncontrollably, and he wouldn't speak to anyone. In one fist there was a scrap of parchment. Seamus pried it from his fingers. Upon reading it, his face turned white. He showed it to Dean.

"Take him to Madam Pomfrey," he told Seamus. "I'm going to find Malfoy."

The parchment simply said, _Harry Potter._

TBC

eeep! God that was *so* hard to write! Poor Nev! :( Umm anyway, I hope you won't throw anything at me *ducks barrage of rotten tomatoes* I'm off to read something incredibly happy and fluffy, and I advise you to do the same. Sorry for the lateness, people are just making me mad. As for the next chapter, I will *try* to get it out before next Friday, but them for 2 weeks after that I will be... unavailable... cuz I'll be in London!!!! Eeeee! ^___^ Hope you, um, at least, were satisfied by this chapter. 

Thank you to my reviewers! ~ **Kat** (I tried to hurry!), **Eiknlng** (thanks!), **killing-dance **(wow! _thanks for those reviews!), **Demeter **(yes, I can see why you thought that, but it all makes sense now, doesn't it? except for the Snape part, and I already know what I'm doing with that... tee hee), **Soulsister** (I hope so!), **Sera Luanma**, **Myr** (hope you're feeling better!), **Twins of Destiny and Fate** (heh heh, oops...), **CrystalStarGuardian** (MY SEAMUS! MINE! I *am* a member, now an active one! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!), **coriander**, **Luna, Evil Windstar, Cat Samwise, BigMamaG** (really? yay!), **Gwen, MiniMe **(hopefully they'll get beat up soon), **Morien Alexander **(ooo a "play of light and shadows"? sounds so eloquent! ^_~), **Capelle no da, Mistress Vixen** (thanks for your *fabulous* review it made me so *sniff* happy!!), **Lyra & Will 4Eva** (I will email you sometime this week, methinks), **franthephoenix, Sen'Ai,** and** Child**

Anyway. as always, please review!

~RainShadow


	9. Secrets Revealed (part one)

****

(A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy! ^_^)

"Sleeping With the Enemy"

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

~I~

Harry Potter was relaxing under a tree in the early predawn light before breakfast. No one else was there and it was cool and peaceful. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

Footsteps pounded on the ground behind him. Jolted out of his doze, Harry twisted around to see who it was, and something skidded into him.

"Draco!" he gasped as he was bowled over. The Slytherin held him tightly.

"Shit." he sighed, inspecting Harry with somber gray eyes. His chest rose and fell quickly, as if he had run the whole length of the school to get there.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "What's the matter?" Draco released Harry and sprawled onto the wet grass, closing his eyes. Gradually, his breathing slowed down. Harry waited patiently by tearing up grass and sprinkling it onto his boyfriend's pale face.

Eventually Draco sat up, and a shower of murdered foliage fluttered into his lap. Out of the fold's of his robe he produced a scrap of parchment and tossed it to Harry, who caught it and inspected it.

"It's got my name on it." he noted.

"Your powers of observation are brilliant." Draco deadpanned. Harry punched his arm lightly. "Shut up. What does this mean?" he asked, looking around furtively then snuggling next to him.

Draco hesitated. "Last night.. well, they found Longbottom about half an hour ago. He was a mess. And he had this." he took the paper back from Harry and crushed it with an angry fist. "Thomas came and found me a few minutes ago."

Harry swallowed heavily. "You think maybe-"

"You're their next victim, Harry." Draco said grimly. "I'm sure of it. They know... they want to hurt me, *and* damage the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry buried his face into Draco's shoulder. Draco pushed Harry's forehead up, snagged off his glasses and then let go. Harry's head fell back into place with a soft *thud*. "Your glasses were digging into me," he said absently, folding them up and slipping them into his pocket. "I'm *not* going to let-"

"Shh." said Harry, raising his head. "I know. Don't worry, okay?" Draco sighed and leaned back against the tree. They watched the sun rise. Harry playfully nipped at Draco's neck, trying to draw him into a happier mood. Draco just shifted away from him.

"Oh, come on," said Harry. Grinning, he climbed into Draco's lap

"Potter..." he warned.

"Malfoy..." he purred into Draco's ear.

To his surprise, Draco shoved him off and he tumbled backwards onto the ground. "Hey!" he said exasperatedly. The Slytherin stood up.

"Don't you get it, Harry?" he asked, his voice brimming with fiery contempt. "They're directly targeting *you* to spite me. Which means what I did doesn't even matter, I haven't saved you from anything, I've only made it worse!" Harry stared up at him.

"But... then I wouldn't know you..."

"God, Harry." Draco mumbled, dropping to his knees and kissing him fiercely. Sometimes his Gryffindor just said the sweetest things.

****

~II~

Severus Snape abruptly sat up, shoulders tense and eyes warily surveying his surroundings He took them in and relaxed- he was in the Infirmary, at Hogwarts- there was Madam Pomfrey bustling about, and a small huddled figure in the bed across from him. He blinked. Why was he in the Infirmary? Clearing his throat, he called, "Poppy," The witch looked up.

"Severus!" she said. "You're awake. Good. Now here is some medicine that should-"

He cut her off. "Why am I here? I don't remember..." his brow furrowed. The last thing he remembered was coming back from another harrowing mission, this time *He* had been present. Snape shivered unconsciously. "I collapsed, didn't I?" he asked, his tone flat.

"Well, yes, you were very tired." she told him. "But this should help your nerves. It's a relaxant. She held out a small bundle of cloth, but the Potions Master swatted her hand away.

"I don't need anything," he growled, and stood up. Dizziness assailed him and he swayed and slumped onto the opposite bed. His head cleared a little, and he waved the worried nurse away, "I'm fine!" he snapped. "I just need to... sit." Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly and turned away. Severus pressed long fingers to his temples and... sat.

Then the bed shifted, and Snape suddenly remembered that someone was currently occupying it. He twisted around, his eyes narrowing, _//It better not be that blasted Potter again//_, he thought, then paused when he realized who is was.

Longbottom was curled up in the center of the bed, breathing raggedly. His eyes were shut tight and a muffled whimpering noise, like that of a frightened animal, floated up from the sheets. Snape's expression softened to one of puzzlement.

"Poppy..." he said, "what is Longbottom doing here?"

The jolly nurse's face fell. She beckoned him to the hall, away from the sleeping boy. He unsteadily rose to his feet and was able to meet her without toppling over. "He was found this morning," she whispered, "Minerva's already been notified."

"But what happened?" Snape asked impatiently. Madam Pomfrey looked at him incredulously.

"Surely you know?"

"Know what?" he snapped, feeling rather foolish, "I've been rather *preoccupied* lately, so I may have mis-"

"There are students." she told him. "They're doing terrible things..."

****

~III~

It was lunchtime at Hogwarts, and Hermione, Kaleb, Seamus and Dean were clustered into a small storage room. A *fully supplied* storage room. Hermione, perched atop a box of cleaning rags, shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, who chose this place for a meeting?" she demanded. Seamus sheepishly raised his hand. 

Kaleb clapped and admonished him cheerfully. "Bravo, Seamus! What would happen if one of us were claustrophobic, huh? What if there are *spiders* in here? What if this is the bogeyman's house and he's two seconds away from eating us whole? What if this is a portal and we're actually in another dimension? What if you've altered time? What if-"

Hermione glared at him, cutting the other girl off neatly with a, "Why?!"

"It's a good place to sn-" 

"Okay, anyway!" Dean interrupted brightly, and Kaleb giggled.

"A good place to *snog*, Seamus?" she asked innocently, gleefully watching Dean grow uncomfortable. "Click. File. Save." Hermione elbowed her.

"Come on, shush, they have something to tell us." 

"Oh yeah," said Seamus. The fun left his face as he told the girls about Neville, and the note. They both gasped in horror. Seamus enjoyed this and was pausing for dramatic effect, but Dean interrupted.

"So we're thinking, just watch Harry. If he's not in the tower, go looking for him. We don't want this to happen again." They nodded in agreement.

"Poor Nev!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Kaleb left the snog closet, er, supply closet. Kaleb, nearly skipping down the hall, had made up her mind. Determined to keep the groups spirits up, she would be her bubbly, energetic self. And, really, if the world needed a spirit booster, where else would one look? 

****

~IV~

In his dungeons, Snape was thinking about the small figure sleeping in the Infirmary. He felt somewhat guilty (a surprisingly depressing emotion) for the boy's condition. He'd been so busy lately working as a spy in the circle of Death Eaters-- he was sure there were Slytherins involved in this scandal. _//The stupid boy was probably wandering around after hours, it was his own fault,// _ the nasty part of him said. But the other, smaller, tireder part thought about how hard it was to be alone in danger with no one to notice your absence, or care for you upon your return.

As the 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors filed into his class, Severus couldn't get Neville Longbottom out of his mind. He was reminded much more dramatically when he spotted the empty seat at the far end of the room. _//What is the matter with me? It's just some half-wit *child* who can't even walk straight!//_ and then, _//a child, he's just a child//_ and then pity like never before washed over the Potions Master, sitting lost in thought at his desk whole his students wondered if their teacher had finally gone insane.

But just because he felt *bad* for Neville didn't mean he was going to baby the other students. His head snapped up, making the students jump in surprise.

"A 3 foot essay about the uses of Ginger root will be due in one week's time. Do not forget. Spelling *will* be graded. Today we will be making a difficult potion; you will please bring your water to a boil and then add these things-" and he rattled off a list of complicated ingredients, his dark eyes flashing as they scrambled for parchment and quill. *That* would teach them to nap in *his* class...

****

~V~

Day faded and blue and gray shadows descended onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Cool mists began to form in the dips and hollows of the Forest beyond. Twilight came as the sunset flickered out like an extinguished candle, pitching the world into a sudden, certain night.

****

~VI~

Draco was splayed out on a fluffy armchair, the best in the common room, doing his homework and waiting for the clock to turn to 10:45. Harry's invisibility cloak was folded neatly under the cushion of the armchair, ready to don in a moment's notice. It was unusually empty in the room, and Draco wondered briefly, in the middle of an Arithmancy problem, just where everyone was, before deciding that he really didn't care. Soon he was completely absorbed in his work and the minutes ticked by. Finally, at 10:30, he had finished all his homework and had written a foot of his Potions essay, a good start. He smiled, catlike, and glanced at the clock. His smile faded as he decided to leave a little early tonight. However, as he started to get up, a figure blocked his way.

"Draco-oo." it cooed, and he swallowed a groan. It was Pansy Parkinson. He had deduced that the female that had taunted him that night had not been Pansy (though Harry disliked her all they same), it had probably been Millicent, or someone else-- Pansy was simply too stupid to participate in something like that. "I've *missed* you. Let's chat." she said brightly. He glared at her distastefully.

"About what?" he immediately regretted asking. She smiled seductively and sat on his lap. He sputtered. "What the *hell* do you think you're doing?"

"Chatting," she said, and kissed him.

"Ugh!" he yelled, and pushed her away, but Pansy had a firm grip on the chair and wouldn't let him up.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's just talk," she soothed. Draco crossed his arms, seeing that there was no easy way to be rid of this annoyance.

"You have 15 minutes." he hissed. "Talk."

A bit poutily, Pansy told him about her latest fling, trying to make him jealous. He was unresponsive. She chattered on about all the male attention she had gotten recently. Draco soon grew impatient; Pansy smelled bad and she was heavy. At one point during the conversation, Draco's eyes wandered in boredom. Pansy mistook this as thirst and brought him a glass of pumpkin juice (a fresh jug was always kept in the common room).

The silver-haired Slytherin tried to use this opportunity to leave, but she caught him. He sat down with a barely stifled groan and dejectedly accepted the juice, sipping halfheartedly while she prattled on and on and on... his eyelids drooped and he couldn't stop yawning. In the middle of her speech about the wholesome traits of Slytherin males, Draco fell asleep. Pansy paused and laughed softly to herself.

"You fool," she whispered, stroking his hair, "You beautiful fool."

~*~

Harry was getting worried. It was a little after 11, and Draco was almost always early. He stretched out on his stomach in his bed, willing the curtains to be opened and his lovely mate to appear. Nothing. Now thoroughly agitated, he rose up and walked purposefully downstairs and out of the tower. With all the terrible things that could happen playing in his head like a broken record, the Gryffindor began to trace the route his beloved would have taken. He squinted in the darkness. Draco had accidentally taken his glasses with him, and Harry had been basically blind all day. He continued searching.

"Draco." he hissed into the blanketing silence around him. He stuck to the shadows, trying to hide from any eyes that might be about.

Suddenly, a figure detached itself from the shadows and approached him. "Draco?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"You're as stupid as any Gryffindor, Potter."

__

//Hmmm... that's not Draco,// "Right, well if you'd mind telling me where Malfoy is, I'll be on my way." he said casually, though his heart was pounding. He quickly whisked out his wand and brandished it. "Where is he?" Harry demanded. The figure shrugged.

"Follow me." Harry walked behind the mysterious person through a confusing variation of passages. They stopped in front of a closed door-- Harry was now pretty much thoroughly lost but he maintained his courage. He peered at the hooded figure, trying to pierce the shadows to some bit of recognition. "In here," he opened the door.

Harry shook his head. "Uh uh, you first." He inclined his head and chuckled,

"Perhaps not quite as stupid-" Harry followed him through the door, which then shut with a decisive thud and three voices called out in unison, "Expelliarmus!" and Harry fell to the ground-- "A lot more stupid, Potter," Evan said maliciously. "You were more than a perfect accomplice in this little trap for your Slytherin sweetheart."

****

~VII~

With a jerk, Draco snapped awake. Pansy was *still* talking about men, she just never stopped! During a break in which the pug-faced girl took a breath, Draco said, 

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might be seeing someone? You're *not* making me jealous." She gaped at him. He took this opportunity to try to leave; it must be nearly 11 by now. Pansy, her eyes shining with something that looked suspiciously like victory, slapped him hard across the face. "Ow!" Draco rubbed his jaw and glared at her, expecting any moment now to be inundated with sloppy, girly tears. But no-- she laughed. Laughed! A sickening feeling in his stomach, Draco got a look at the clock. 11:15! He was late! Harry had to be *frantic*, he probably went looking-- 

"Oh no." Pansy was still laughing. "You bitch!" he snarled, shoving her off him with bruising force. He spat at her. "*Fuck* you." and then he turned and sprinted out of the room.

"You'll never find him!" she yelled triumphantly at his back.

~*~

Draco pounded on the Slytherin Head's door. "Professor!" he called. "Professor Snape! Wake up!" In desperation he yanked the handle-- and the door opened. It hadn't been locked. He glanced around the darkened room. Snape wasn't there. Suppressing the urge to scream, Draco left and ran through the corridors heedlessly, and smashed smack into something.

"Mr. Filch!" Draco gasped in relief. "I can explain- need your help, have to find Har- er, Potter!" The caretaker brushed himself off and leaned against the wall, listening to Draco's story. He poured it out in a rush while Filch listened; he had never been more frantic in his life. Had he been more aware, he would have observed the caretaker's strange smile. When he finally did notice, it was far too late.

"Mr. Malfoy," the dry voice interrupted, "I've been waiting for Albus to leave for years now. He took away all my fun, so I've found new ways of torturing students who are out late. And my apprentices have decided that you are crucial to their enjoyment." he shrugged nonchalantly as Draco watched him with growing horror. "Who am I to deny them?"

Before Draco had a chance to speak, (or flee, as it were), the man blew a yellow powder into his face. Coughing wretchedly as he sank to the floor, Draco wondered why he had never questioned how they were able to move through the halls so freely... and the world went dark for Malfoy.

TBC soon ^_~

****

Hey everyone. first off lemme apologize for taking so long to update! Secondly, this isn't the whole chapter. The entire chapter would have been 6000 words long, a bit lengthily, and I'm still writing a few scenes of it; that's why there's been a hold up. It's going smoothly, finally, so hopefully since it's mostly written it should be up next week. Sorry again for the delay! Thirdly, no thank yous this chapter as I'm putting this up as a treat for you all, thank yous will be done next chapter. Fourthly, thanks to Klee who is an awesome beta and friend (Kaleb Okun is hers on loan) and my sister, mi mejor amiga cuz she's just so awesome. Fourthly, Evan Cognevoc is my own character and since I actually like him I'm um... "copyrighting" him. yeah ^_~ Methinks this is all except I think this chapter is sucky it wasn't flowing too well... Klee helped spice it up cuz she rocks. Oh! Check out my site, it's been updated with a little alternate scene that won't be posted on ff.n (remember, it's smearedsilver.8m.com) That is all, my loves! Thanks so much for your patience!

~RainShadow


	10. Secrets Revealed (part two)

****

(A/N and thank yous at the end of the chapter.)

"Sleeping With the Enemy"

Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed (Part Two)

~VIII~

"Kaleb!" Hermione exclaimed when she found the girl braiding her short, dark blue hair in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of a porcelain bowl, her tongue poking out from the side of her mouth as she worked. She finished tying the last rubber band and turned to her friend.

"Heya, Herm."

"Have you seen Harry?"

"Um. Lemme see...nope. Isn't he upstairs?" 

Hermione was on the verge of panic. "No! Seamus can't find him!"

Kaleb's aquamarine eyes grew slightly wider and she stood. "Maybe he fell in a hole or something. I'm sure it'll be okay Herm." Slinging her arm around Hermione's shoulders, she directed them towards the common room. "We better go look for him!" she declared, snatching her robe on the way out. "You know... just in case. 

****

~IX~

Harry had never been more uncomfortable in his life. He slumped against one wall and wondered when exactly had he asked for all this? He sighed wearily as Evan approached him and got to his feet. The 7th year was bigger and stronger than Harry, but (he hoped) he was quicker. Bracing for the attack, he saw Evan's shoulders roll back and instinctively ducked the punch meant for his jaw and kicked upward into the Slytherin's stomach. He rolled out and away as amber eyes inspected him levelly.

"Very good, Potter," he nodded at Harry and advanced again. Harry cast off his robe and stood ready in an undershirt and shorts, normally pajamas. But they would serve well here. Evan drove straight at him, and Harry leapt to the side but landed the wrong way on his ankle. He twisted painfully to the ground and clutched it for a moment, but scrambled up. Evan was still coming at him. This time the stocky youth caught him in the gut, and Harry doubled over, wheezing. Evan pushed him roughly over and stood above him. Small applause from the viewers of Evan's cult reached Harry's ears and made him angry-- He tackled Evan, throwing them both to the ground. Harry sat atop the Slytherin, trying to reign in his anger.

"Stop it." he said calmly. "Let me go." Evan just grinned and with a huge effort, rolled the smaller teen off of him and pinned him to the ground. He threw several punches at the prone body, and Harry's nose started to bleed. Zapped of all strength, Harry could only lie there and wonder when it would end. Seeing that his opponent had given up, Evan released him and addressed his followers.

"Well well, the Great Harry Potter, defeated? And even You-Know-Who couldn't do it. Don't you see what we can do? What we can become?" Evan's eyes were radiating power. "No one can stop us!" Murmurs of agreement met his words, and someone started cheering.

Just then, a commotion outside occupied everyone's attention. The small group guarding the door carried something in and set it down at Evan's feet. Though his vision was blurred without his glasses, Harry still saw the telltale flash of silver-blonde, enough to know who it was...

"Draco!" he yelled, scrambling up and reaching for his lover. There was laughter but Harry didn't notice. Two pairs of strong arms hauled him away from his beloved, where he struggled mightily but could not get loose. 

A man skulked in behind the crowd and Harry squinted at him. He looked familiar, was that-?

"Mr. Filch!" he gasped, audible relief flooding through him. At this, everyone laughed and Harry's ears burned red while his mind tried to understand-- wait, Filch-- and Harry Saw It All. Dumbledore gone, free access through the halls, his own sadistic pleasure-- Harry slumped in defeat, letting his captors hold him up. The caretaker leaned over the prone figure and breathed green dust over him. It glittered malevolently in the candlelight and Harry was reminded of the sickening green light of the Killing Curse. He shuddered. Then Filch stood up, nodded approvingly to Evan, and left. There was an apprehensive silence during which Harry watched the rise and fall of Draco's chest and wished that he wouldn't wake up, that the tenuous peace would last because when Draco woke up something very bad was going to happen, he could tell. It was just one of those things. But then the Slytherin stirred and groggily sat up. He looked around and Harry watched the dawning horror grow on his face that, when his eyes met Harry's transformed immediately to fear.

"Nice of you to join us, Malfoy," Evan sneered.

"Go to hell, Cognevoc," Draco spat.

"Aw, be a good boy, Drakkykins," he warned mockingly. Draco got up, eyes narrowing. "Fuck you. What the fuck is this about? I gave my part; you've had your fun. Let u-*me* go."

"I said," Evan spoke quietly, "Be nice." he nodded to someone and then Harry was on the floor nursing a cracked rib and trying to contain his groans. For a split second, Draco looked horrified, then praying that Harry would forgive him, he forced out a laugh.

"What's that supposed to do?" he asked bemusedly. "You think I care if you beat up Potter?" Oh, this was killing him. "Go ahead." _//sorry love sorry, God...//_

Evan smiled and shrugged. "Suit yourself. Gentleman?" he raised his eyebrows, and they pummeled Harry's body. They knocked him back into the wall and blood started trickling from his mouth. Draco watched with frozen silver eyes-- he'd done this. Evan looked at Malfoy, then signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to stop.

He crossed the room and hauled Harry to his feet. The dazed teen coughed then winced as a strong hand went around his mouth and an equally strong arm wrapped around his body and pinned his arms to his sides. "Admit it, you don't want to see precious Harrrrry," he drawled out his name, "get hurt like this, do you Malfoy? Just tell us," he said slyly, "and I'll stop." Draco hesitated. He knew how this game was played and it wouldn't make things any better to concede to their rules. He stubbornly shook his head.

"It doesn't make any difference to me," he shrugged, and Evan tightened his hold on Harry. A muffled scream tore out from behind Evan's fingers and he smiled maliciously. Harry twisted in pain; the cracked-now-broken rib hurt like a bitch. Evan was still grinning, and, keeping eye contact with Draco the whole time, he twisted Harry's chin and slowly leaned down and--Draco caught his breath. Evan kissed Harry; it wasn't romantic or sexual, it was simply, primitively possessive. Blood boiled through Draco's veins into a seething fury. He lunged forward but someone shoved him to the ground before he could do anything. Something clattered out of the thick folds of Draco's robes and skittered across the slick wood floor to a stop at Evan's feet. There was silence while everyone in the room scrutinized the object.

"My glasses," Draco said weakly. Evan leaned over and picked up the glasses. He tried to place them on Harry but the Gryffindor moved his head defiantly. Evan glared at him, then motioned to someone, and Draco felt the pressure of a foot pressing his head into the floor. Harry stopped struggling and quietly let Evan slide he glasses onto his face. He blinked; he could see again, but he found that he did not want to.

"What do you *want*?!" he said as the hopelessness of the situation crashed down upon him.

****

~X~

Earlier that evening, Severus quietly entered the Infirmary. In the darkness he cautiously moved to the far side of the room and sat on the bed next to the sleeping Gryffindor. He watched Neville's slow, rhythmic breathing and thought about many things- about what it means to have someone to care for you. Neville sighed and turned over in his sleep. He woke up a little when his body came in contact with the Potions Master.

"Gram?" he asked, his voice think with long gone tears and sleep.

"No." he hesitated. "It's... Severus."

"Mmm." Neville murmured incoherently. "Okay." and he dropped back to sleep, curling up next to Snape. The man stayed there, watching and thinking and feeling the warmth of another human being.

He only knew he had fallen asleep when he woke up. The boy was crying in his sleep. Severus hurriedly shook him out of his nightmare. Neville sat up, clinging to his teacher, sniffling slightly.

"Professor?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Come on, Mr. Lon-- Neville," said Severus, scooping the small teen up and setting him carefully on his feet. "I've got something that will help you sleep." The Gryffindor nodded and clung to the adult. Severus put a protective arm around his young charge, drawing him into the warmth of his cloak, and together they walked slowly out of the Infirmary. It was 11:30. 

****

~XI~

Kaleb and Hermione tiptoed through the darkened halls, bare feet making virtually no sound. Kaleb had an insanely precise sense of direction and was able to lead them through Hogwarts without losing her bearings. They hurried, Kaleb pausing occasionally to get the "feel" of the area.

They nearly stumbled into a group of them clustered about a door. All the same, someone noticed them. They were hooded and sinister, and Hermione almost screamed. But Kaleb held her ground.

"Aw, Herm, I do think we missed the soiree" she said cheekily, hands on her hips. "Or at least it will be. Party's over folks. We'll just be taking our boy who lived back now..."

"*Lived* being the key word," a voice promised. 

"Let Harry go." Someone laughed, and Hermione with a shock recognized the voice.

"Cho!" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide. Kaleb turned incredulously to her friend, slow on the uptake.

"Cho? What ab-"

The girl removed her hood; it was indeed the Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Her eyes glinted cruelly. "Oh, I would Kaleb Okun. Potter killed Cedric. I loved Cedric." Her eyes saddened for a moment. "Potter loves Malfoy. So we're going to hurt Malfoy," she said maliciously. 

"*Malfoy?*" Hermione gasped. How had she let something like that fly over her head, unnoticed?

"Ever heard the phrase 'two wrongs *don't* make a right?" Kaleb yelled. "Bloody whackos.." she murmured, trying to fend off the oncoming headache. 

Cho stepped closer, and Kaleb instinctively moved in front of Hermione. "Go away." Cho said in a low voice. "This is your only chance. Leave."

But Kaleb, being the valiantly stupid, or stupidly valiant, Gryffindor that she was, wouldn't leave her friend to this. "No way. I'm not abandoning Harry to you bastards!" 

Cho shook her head. "You're stupid, then. You've just provided us with extra fun tonight," she smiled wickedly and spread her arms. The others surrounded them. Kaleb chuckled nervously.

"My kind of fun is turning people interesting colors. You don't want to do this," she argued with the bitter Ravenclaw with a disarming smile. 

Hermione blanched. "I think she does," she whispered into Kaleb's ear. "Let's get out of here-- we can't help Harry if we get caught, too!" Kaleb reluctantly nodded. She held up her hands.

"Look, we're leaving, okay?" Cho laughed. 

"Go ahead, if you think you can," she offered. Hands suddenly reached for them, and Kaleb bolted, dragging Hermione with her. They were pursued, but thanks to Kaleb's excellent sense of direction they were able to lose them. The girls ran back towards the tower, frightened. Neither knew what to do. They nearly knocked over Snape and Neville, coming back from the Infirmary.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Harry, and Malfoy! They're going to-" Hermione pointed in the direction they had come from. Snape nodded, a change coming over him.

"Ms. Granger, you and Ms. Okun will please take Neville to my quarters-- and stay in there!" he warned. "Lock the door! I shall deal with this." and he faded into the gloom.

"Aww man. There goes all the action. C'mon, Nev." said Kaleb kindly, leading them towards the dungeons.

"I hope he gets there in time," the boy whispered.

TBC

****

Tee hee, I'm excited, I wrote a controversial chapter!! ^_~ Anyway, I had 2 more scenes planned out for this chapter but I'm moving them to the next chapter because it falls in the "climatic" genre and that's what the next chapter is, the climax, and... the end. yes! Chapter 10 will be the last chapter. Whoa, I'm finishing a fic! ^__^ Anyway this week is really busy (play, stepdad's graduation, STAR WARS II!!!! to name a few) so please expect the last chapter in about 2-3 weeks. I'm sorry :(

Thanks to Klee, for lending me Kaleb and spicing up the fic, I would've sunk without ya!

And here are the thank yous to my reviewers, for both chapter 8 and the first part of chapter 9. I appreciate you!

Klee (you rock my socks! ^_^), **Minime** (England was awesome), **Pythia, Do, Soul Dragon **(eek! here it is!), **Summer and Momocha** (*stares at crowd of D/H lovers, mouth hanging open*), **Cat Samwise, Eva Phoenix Potter** (I know! :( poor Nev), **ally,** ** Mistress Vixen **(^__^ Thanks for your review... whaddya think of Snape's situation?), **Soulsister, ShinigamiStar, Gwen** (yeah Evan's awful, isn't he? If Nev's experience is too much for you, check out my site, there's an alternate scene that you might dig. I had to write it for myself cuz I felt so bad for Neville!), **coriander** (Snape to the rescue! Odd hero, huh? I know ^_~ Just wait and see where it's going, and sorry I took so long. Quite a surprise, eh?), **Evil Windstar** (I hope these chapters cleared up any confusion, if not email me and I'll try and help ^_^), **Sen'Ai **(gotta hate those Slytherin bastards), **Alynnia*McKinnon** (I never like filch either)**, Arabwel, Morien Alexander** (heh. Fun is *exactly* the word running through my mind, too ^_~), **Teee** (yes, more snuggling, *LOTS* in the next chapter to make up for the recent lack), **holly **(love ya, you dork), **sams** (yes, my trip was beyond my expectations, I had a wonderful time! thanks ^_^), **Samsara** (constructive criticism is always welcome; with the teachers, what can I say? There's a scene planned out that was supposed to go into this chapter dealing with McGonagall, so you'll see that soon. Thanks for the review!) **katrina **(filch is a pretty weird villain but he just *fit* this time), **Ari** (Methinks Harry's stupidity can be attributed to his worry about lovely Draco, but admittedly he was pretty dumb), **Demeter** (actually, in my mind Filch is just encouraging it, not teaching them for the most part), **. **(someone flamed but didn't leave their name, only "." I will not answer any such cowardly "review" he/she is brave enough to leave a name), **scythefire**, **chrisseee667, Intangible Lollipop ** (quick enough for ya? *grin*), **@_@, and Wyvern** (look! no long wait this time! boyfriend stood you up? want me to beat him up? grrr boys are dumb. but listening to incubus always helps me, too. especially "A Certain Shade of green" and "Favorite Things" on the SCIENCE album. little tangent there. Next chapter will have lots of harry/draco goodness! ^_^)

Have a good week everyone, and start thinking of what to get me for my bday, it's in 13 days! yay!

~RainShadow


	11. Systematic Disassembly

"Sleeping With the Enemy"

Chapter 10: Systematic Disassembly

~*~

A feline figure slid into the shadows. The cats pointed nose lifted in the air as it distinguished one scent from another. It was quiet and falsely calm in the corridor, the moonlight streaming in through the windows and coloring the floor with pseudo-peace. The cat suspected something was amiss, and it began to move silently down the corridor, its eyes glowing from around a pattern of fur.

It traveled silently to the very depths of Hogwarts; places where staff and student alike rarely ventured. The cats head whipped around at the slight sound of padded feet, its back arched and tense. The animal remained in this position, frozen, for a minute or so, then relaxed and resumed its course.

Adrenaline, like electricity, caused the cat to sense the other presence just before it arrived. The cat leapt around, its fur bristling with hostility, and came whisker-to-whisker with another cat, its red eyes twinkling dangerously in the dimness. _//Mrs. Norris,//_ the cat had time to think before it had to defend itself from whirling claws and vicious teeth. Our cat, which for now is dubbed "Minnie", rolled out of the way and pounced on Mrs. Norris, claws outstretched and very sharp. Mrs. Norris tumbled backward and landed on her feet and came at Minnie, slashing violently. Her claws connected with shoulder and arm flesh. Minnie yowled and decided that she had had enough of this. Suddenly Mrs. Norris found herself dangling in the air from the scruff of her miserable neck, as a rather ruffled Professor McGonagall inspected the wound on her shoulder. She grimaced and shook the cat a little. 

"You little wretch, what has gotten into you? Where's your master, eh? Where's Mr. Filch?" The talented Transfiguration teacher strode purposefully down the hall, the cat resignedly bumping along with her. 

~*~

Harry watched helplessly as a smirking Pansy took out her anger on Draco. His white skin was crossed with streaks of blood, ruby in comparison to his milky flesh. It wasn't fair! Draco couldn't even fight back, held down as he was. Pansy just kept going, and more and more red smeared the white. Harry knew he was going to blow, he was so angry. He had to do *something* to distract them from hurting Draco, but what? He's just have to draw their attention to himself, then. Taking a deep breath hurt because of his rib, but he did anyway and shouted, "You let him alone!" Pansy looked up at this interruption.

"Harry!" Draco hissed, shaking his head violently, "Don't!" Harry swallowed unhappily.

"But-"

"Please!" Draco whispered.

Harry nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line. Evan watched this exchange amusedly. Raising an eyebrow, he approached Harry.

"He's certainly got you whipped, eh Potter? Are you this submissive in the bedroom?" he turned and directed his next comment to Draco. "You've found yourself the perfect fucktoy, Malfoy. It isn't fair that you get this pretty piece all to yourself." Draco growled at him.

"Don't even *think* about it, Cognevoc, you bastard." Evan gave Harry an appraising look and gripped the Gryffindor's chin.

"Oh, but I am," he said softly. "Does he fuck you, Potter? Does he take for everything you've got? Did you lose your virginity to his hot, pulsing-"

"Shut up!" Harry screamed. "Shut up shut up! He doesn't do that he'd never do that! Shut *up*!" Evan stepped back in surprise and Draco swallowed a despairing moan. Now they knew that-

"You're a virgin?" Evan asked incredulously, watching Harry closely. The black-haired teen didn't say anything. "You haven't put this nice toy to use, then, Malfoy? Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed in you. How very lovely. The Boy-Who-Lived, still a virgin?!" Evan, Pansy, and the rest laughed at this, and Harry clenched his teeth. He had to remind himself that this was better then Draco getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Evan, still chuckling evilly, said, "We can change that," and began to peel off the Gryffindor's tanktop. Harry's green eyes widened and Draco bristled, but before he had time to do anything, a hooded member approached the group. Evan stepped back and tilted his head. "Yes?"

"You need to get on with it," the female urged, and Harry gasped in recognition. "We just chased off Granger and Okun, they came to retrieve their *precious* Potter."

"Cho?!" Harry asked, mouth agape in disbelief. The girl removed her hood and sneered at the stunned teen.

"Well hello Harry," she snarled. Turning to Evan, she asked, "So are you going to do it or what?" It was almost a challenge. Suddenly the mood of the group of serious and tangibly much more dangerous, and Harry shivered in fear.

~*~

Snape strode quickly through the darkened halls, a grimace of determination masking his features. He was about to turn a corner when Argus Filch slunk around it and nearly bumped into the taller man. The caretaker bobbed his head down and back in surprise.

"Severus," he greeted.

"There are students about, Argus," the Potions Master informed him icily.

"Eh? Students, really? Better go catch them, then," he said rather dodgedly.

Severus harrumphed his opinion of this and nodded before he swept past the caretaker in search of Potter and Malfoy. A sense of insistence flooded his mind as he increased his pace. Time was of the essence…

~*~

Evan stood in front of Harry, his wand pointed at the alarmed Boy-Who-Lived. "This is the end, you know," The Slytherin informed him softly. "We can't have you hangin' round with your damned Gryffindor righteousness and fucking up our plans. Good bye, then, Potter. I'm so very sorry I didn't get to fuck you. Ah well," he sighed and aimed his wand at Harry's scar.

"No!" The word shot through the air, much like Draco as the small blonde hurtled himself at his enemy. Evan dodged neatly aside and Draco tumbled straight into Harry, who winced and fell down to the floor. 

"Malfoy wishes to join you?" Evan shrugged. Harry tried to move but found that some sort of binding spell held his feet firmly glued to the ground. He clung desperately to Draco and his lover hugged him just as tightly. He bit back a desperate moan. Hot tears were running down his face.

"Draco," he whispered as Evan lifted his wand and the group shifted in delighted tension, "Before we die I want you to know-"

"Stupefy!" a well-known and usually hated voice rang out, but at that moment Harry would have sold his soul to the owner of that deep voice, Professor Snape. 

"Holy fucking shit." Draco muttered in relief as Evan dropped to the ground beside them. The spell was released and Draco nudged the offending wand away.

Meanwhile, Severus was eyeing the hooded cult with a mixture of disbelief and trepidation. They were eyeing him equally so. The Potions Master cleared his throat, wondering how the hell he was going to deal with *all* of them when *he* heard a familiar voice and inwardly thanked whoever was up there for the promptness of one Transfiguration professor.

"This is utterly ridiculous!" she cried exasperatedly. "Severus?" As one the teachers raised their wands and stunned every single hooded teenager in the room.

"How-?" Snape asked, but McGonagall answered grimly,

"Filch." And stormed angrily out of the room.

Snape heaved an annoyed sigh as he surveyed the carnage. "Of course, the bloody Gryffindor leaves it to *me* to pick up the mess." He grumbled as he set about identifying the students. He paused and gazed at Harry and Draco, huddled in a pool of relief. "Are you all right?" Both boys nodded. "Good. Then get out of here." He snarled, back to his old self, and the two scrambled up and out the door, finally free of the hellish nightmare.

They leaned on one another as they walked swiftly away from the night's torment. "You're going to need to see Madam Pomfrey," Draco remarked.

Harry paused, then said softly, "Not tonight." Draco nodded. 

As they entered the common room all strength seemed to leave Draco's body and he stretched carefully out on one of the couches. Harry stifled a yawn.

"C'mere," Draco motioned with one arm. Harry collapsed into his arms, so tired he didn't feel the pain in his ribcage or smell the dried blood that covered the both of them. He simply snuggled into Draco and closed his eyes.

~*~

Hermione and Kaleb settled Neville on the couch, then Kaleb went and locked the massive door while Hermione started a crackling fire in the fireplace. She pulled a chair up near the couch and sat down, looking around the Potions Master's quarters apprehensively.

"Cheery place," she commented to Kaleb as the blue-haired girl ruffled through a few papers and generally poked around in Snape's quarters.

"I've never seen a more depressing place," she agreed. "Maybe we should decorate it as a surprise!"

"No, Kaleb." Hermione's word was final. Kaleb didn't seem to hear her. 

"You know what Snape needs? A good shag."

"Kaleb!"

"Well... look at this place." Kaleb continued looking around with careful eyes. "It's prolly been ages since his last romp in the sack."

"Kaleb I-"

"What do you think he wears? Boxers or briefs?"

"KALEB!"

"Eh." Neville watched them with sleepy eyes. Kaleb began to hum a wordless tune while picking up various objects and studying them. Hermione smiled softly as she saw Neville gradually falling asleep.

Kaleb paused in her perusal and tilted her head to the side. "What the hell is this?" She held up a small smoky crystal ball on a chain.

Hermione glanced at it, then did a double take. "It looks like a love charm," she said excitedly. Kaleb shrugged and tossed it to the girl in a high arc.

"Here," Kaleb winked. "For luck with Ron." Hermione blushed.

"Thanks." Silence for a while as the girls listened to the popping flames and Neville's soft breathing. "I hope Harry's all right." Hermione broke in, her voice wavering slightly. Kaleb could say nothing, so she pulled up a chair next to Hermione and sung softly. The trio of wayward Gryffindors were soon resting, secure and safe, in the proverbial enemy's nest, the *private quarters* of the *Slytherin* Head. 

About an hour later, a tired and thoroughly irritated Severus Snape unlocked the door to his rooms and peered perplexedly into the dimly lit room. "Oh, yes." he said softly, when he saw the slumbering students. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up a little straighter when she saw her teacher. She nudged Kaleb, who was sleeping with her head tilted back and her mouth wide open, snoring. 

"Professor," Hermione said, anxiety sharpening her features, "What happened? Is Harry-"

Snape held up a weary hand. "Potter is fine, as is Malfoy, though I expect they'll both need a day or two to recover." By now, both girls were staring attentively at him. He heaved an irritated sigh. "Mr. Cognevoc, Ms. Parkinson, and Ms. Chang are being expelled; they are leaving tomorrow. As for the rest of them, their fate is still being decided. Mr. Filch got away, but Hagrid is after him."

Kaleb wrinkled her nose in puzzlement. "Filch?"

"Yes, Ms. Okun, it seems that he was behind most of this." Snape grimaced. "All right, I believe that was enough information to satisfy your curiosity." he pointed at the door. "Bed." The girls, hungry for more information, reluctantly roused themselves and Kaleb went to prod Neville awake. "Leave him," Snape said, his features softening. "Let him sleep." Kaleb and Hermione exchanged bemused glances as they exited the Potions Masters quarters.

"Ms. Granger... what is that in your hand?"

Hermione looked down at the pilfered love charm and blushed. "I- er, well..." Snape rolled his eyes.

"Right then. Out!"

"You don't want-"

"Ms. Granger," he said voice dry, "I certainly do not need it." Hermione smiled shyly (while a Kaleb simultaneously started coughing, causing Hermione to slap her -hard- on the back), and the two girls fled to the tower.

~*~

"Did you see-"

"what I saw?" Kaleb finished, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Why was Snape so... agreeable?"

Hermione shook her head and examined the globe in her hand. She innerly debated, then draped the chain around her neck. "I dunno." she said as she followed Kaleb through the portrait hole.

She stumbled into her as the shorter girl stopped in her tracks in the common room.

"Kaleb?" Peering over her shoulder, Hermione saw what had caused her friend's sudden halt. There on the couch, sleeping peacefully in eachother's arms and covered with bruises, were Harry and Draco Malfoy.

"Eeep!" said Hermione. Knowing was one thing, but *seeing* was another altogether. Kaleb got a sappy look in her eyes. 

"Awww..." she cooed as she examined the sleeping couple.

Shocked as she was, Hermione still managed to remember that it would be *bad* if anyone else saw them. She walked over to the sofa and tentatively poked Harry. The messy-haired boy jerked awake immediately and assumed a defensive posture.

"Who- huh? What do you want?" he asked suspiciously, then got a closer look. "Herm? Kaleb?" Now Draco was stirring next to him. Harry looked at his sleeping companion and then back at his friends. "Uh-"

"You better get upstairs, Harry, before anyone *else* sees you."

"You... but..."

"Tomorrow, Harry," the girl said firmly, leaning over and giving him a hug while Malfoy scowled at her. "I'm glad you're okay." She sent Malfoy an equally loathsome glare and then went upstairs, Kaleb prancing behind her. The girls entered their dorm room and saw that both Lavender and Parvati were still awake. Kaleb yelled out,

"Cowabunga!" and jumped onto the big bed.

"You have *way* too much energy," Hermione informed her resentfully, and flopped onto the bed as well.

"Where *were* you guys?" asked Lavender curiously.

"Is everything okay?" Parvati chimed in.

Hermione groaned as Kaleb bounced excitedly on the bed.

"You'll never *guess* what's happened...!"

This would take a lot of explaining. 

~*~

Severus watched the Gryffindor girls disappear around a corner, then closed his door and stood next to the couch, watching Neville sleep. He carefully gathered the stocky 16-year-old into his arms and carried him to his bedroom. Pulling back the covers, he placed Neville gently between the black silk sheets and covered him. Almost timidly, the bad tempered teacher reached out to brush back a few wayward wisps of brown-blonde hair. His hand hovered in the air, and then he turned abruptly and left the room, leaving the door open slightly. He settled down in a chair and proceeded to stare meditatively into the fire.

Not much later, Severus could hear whimpers emerging from the other room. They subsided quickly, and as Snape listened, he heard the rustle of sheets and the pad of bare feet as Neville approached the door. Sad, scared green eyes peered into the dimly lit room, and Severus stood and nodded slightly at the hidden youth. Neville took this as encouragement; he inched through the gap and blinked upward at his teacher.

Strangely, Neville found that he wasn't really intimidated by the older man anymore. Or perhaps, he had faced scarier things, and minor demons such as this Potions Master no longer could frighten him. It didn't mean Neville wasn't still *wary* of the man, of course not, that would be foolish, but now, he *trusted* this man. Vague memories of a few hours before, _//vulnerabilty// _in the Infirmary, flitted through his mind's eye, and warmth, so acutely needed, grew and glowed heartily inside of him, beating back some of the freezing numbness that had taken hold of him. 

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, his voice retaining its usual cold inflection, but it was augmented by a flicker of humanity in those piercing eyes. Empowered by this glimpse of compassion, the Gryffindor took a step forward, then another.

"I... need a... hug," Neville whispered, and pressed his face into the taller man's chest. Severus stared down in surprise, but then, not knowing quite how to react, haltingly put his arms about Neville in a loose embrace. 

This touch of comfort melted some of the frost shielding Neville from pain, and small shudders coursed through his body. This bleeding gash in his emotions needed, cried out, *demanded* to be healed, and it seemed that his psyche had chosen the once-feared Potions Master for the job.

~*~

One more to go, the Epilogue. A few last scenes, thank yous, and notes will be posted there. ^_^ Go on, click the button! On to the epilogue! (See, I uploaded simultaneously! ooo!)

~RS


	12. Epilogue

"Sleeping With the Enemy"

Epilogue and End Notes

~*~

Harry winced in pain as Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at his abdomen and muttered a spell. The broken bone slithered back in place, and Harry tried to keep from vomiting. The pain-suppressant the healer-witch had given him *wasn't* working very well.

"Almost done," she soothed, and he bit his lip and nodded. She placed her wand on the table and started to wrap bandages around his body. "It'll be quite tender for a few days, dearie, but then you'll be right as rain." Harry slid weakly off the stool.

"Thanks a lot," he said. The witch blushed slightly and handed him a heavy jar. "This is cream, for all those nasty bruises you two got. Rub it on every night before bed for a week. It will help. Now, I understand that Professor McGonagall has excused you from today's classes?"

Harry, and Draco, standing by the cabinet and stretching his arm carefully, both nodded.

"Hmmm. All right then. Take it easy, I don't want to have to see either of you for months!" she called as the boys left the Infirmary. "Though," she added under her breath, "with those two, I think I'm asking too much."

~*~

They walked down the hall in silence, shoulders rubbing and fingertips brushing. Draco stopped suddenly and pulled Harry into a side passage. Wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor, he drew their bodies close so that they fit seamlessly like a puzzle.

They stood together, safe and content for many minutes. Not a word passed between them, _//soft safe love//_ but holding each other so *right* like this sent a deep, powerful ache into Harry's soul. He shook his head a little and breathed in the scent of the one person whose arms he once thought he'd *never* take comfort in.

__

Filled with peace, they continued on their journey. Slipping into the 6th year dorm, Harry was reminded of his best friend.

"Hey! I bet now Ron can come back! I'm going to write him!" he declared. Draco blew out an annoyed breath.

"Does he *really* have to come back?" Harry shot him a dirty look.

Draco sighed in defeat. "I guess that means back to you hogging the bed all the time." he grumbled.

"Oh jeez! I almost forgot about that... Ron might get a tad angry if he found out we've been using his bed."

"You think?"

His only answer was the sound of quill scratching on parchment.

"Be back in a tick," he told Draco, but got no response. "Draco?" he glanced over and saw that the Slytherin was sleeping peacefully on his back on their bed. Harry smiled, and then slipped out the door to visit Hedwig. He returned a short time later to a still sleeping Draco. Harry carefully lay down next to him, so as not to wake him. He lay on his stomach and studied his mate. In...out. In....out went his breathing, rhythmic, soothing. Harry absently brushed a few lustrous strands away from his closed eyelids. Random thoughts floated through his head. _//He's so different than I am, and yet I can barely stand it when he's away,//_

Harry shifted and reluctantly nudged Draco. "Hmmph, what?" he asked, stretching leisurely.

Harry gestured to the bed. "We gotta change this back..."

Draco sat up. "Oh, right. Pity." He looked sideways at Harry, who was looking very thoughtful and chewing on his bottom lip. "Perhaps," Draco suggested as he scooted towards Harry, "we should make use of it, one. More. Time." 

Harry looked up, startled by the alluring tones of his voice. He grinned mischievously and allowed Draco to embrace him gently. They fell back onto the mattress. The kisses were soft at first, loving and luxurious. As they fell deeper into one another, needs made themselves evident as mouths became more insistent. Harry's hands were rubbing in circular motions on Draco's back, drawing moans from him as he shifted his weight.

"Ow!" Harry interjected suddenly.

Draco pulled back. "What what?"

"My rib---you're pushing on it," he said painfully.

"Sorry." Draco scrambled off him. "Are you all right?" Harry took a few deep breaths before nodding and climbing playfully onto Draco.

"You're just going to have to let me be on top," he grinned.

"Hmmm," Draco drawled. "I really don't care."

~*~

That evening, Harry and Draco were lounging comfortably on Harry's bed (no longer expanded), when they heard voices out in the hall.

"Should I go?"

"Nah," Harry said lazily. "They all know you've been here, anyway."

"Good." and Draco laid his head back down on Harry's chest.

The door nearly exploded as Harry's roommates flooded into the room. Harry caught a familiar flash of red and bounded off the bed. 

"Ron!"

"Harry!" The two friends hugged wildly, Harry laughing and exclaiming "Ow, ow!" at the same time.

"You all right? Mum was so worried, but I told her you could handle anything, and Gin- what's that?" Ron had spied the bandage around his friend's middle, and he tried to make a closer inspection of it.

Harry batted his hand away. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Ron's head shot up suspiciously, and he saw Malfoy, who was still scowling about the loss of his pillow.

"You." and he took a few steps towards the Slytherin, before Harry and the rest of the boys pulled him back. "Did he have something to do with this?" Ron demanded.

"Er, sort of, but not like that!" Harry remedied as Ron renewed his efforts to get at the blonde. Hermione and Kaleb entered the room, with Ginny trailing them, and in an effort to distract his loyal friend, he shoved Ron and said,

"Look who's here! Hermione!" The bushy-haired girl smiled widely and threw herself into Ron's arms. He hugged her tightly, a goofy grin on his face. They pulled away and simply looked meltily at each other.

"Good grief, that's disgusting," Draco muttered, and Ron shot him an irritated, "I'm-going-to-kill-you" look.

"Shut it, Malfoy," he commanded. Hermione was twisting a strange necklace in her hands. "What's this?" he asked, picking up the charm.

The girl leaned close to Ron and whispered, "I have something to tell you," and then to the rest of the room she announced, "Be back in a bit!" and pulled at Ron's arm, who shrugged helplessly.

Harry grinned at his other friends, then looked around.

"Hey, where's Neville?"

~*~

A quiet knock on his door interrupted the silence of the dungeon-room as Severus methodically -and cruelly- graded essays. "Come in," he intoned without looking up. The door creaked open and someone walked hesitantly into the room and stopped in front of his desk.

"Professor?" It was Neville Longbottom.

Snape stood. "You've come for the dreamless-sleep potion?" he guessed, and reached onto a nearby shelf. He handed a flask to his student, who grasped it tightly. There was a silence during which Neville fidgeted and swallowed heavily. Severus pursed his lips. "Well, you may sit down then, I suppose." and he was rewarded with a flash of -something- in sea green eyes. Severus started a fire to warm up the cold room, and turned to see Neville drinking the concoction, steadily ignoring the taste. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as the young student pulled a face and then looked up quickly, praying to avoid any wrathful reproaches. Seeing that he was safe, Neville relaxed, then suddenly hiccuped. 

"'Scuse me," he mumbled. Snape nodded and went back to his desk. The Gryffindor stretched out on the couch, curling his fists and bringing them up to his chest. Gathering up his papers, Snape settled into a chair near Neville and continued grading. Soon the room was filled with regular, heavy breathing. 

It was odd, really, how the mere presence of the boy greatly improved the feel of the drab room. Or perhaps it was simply because he had lit more fires recently *because* of the boy. The essays slowly slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor as more soft breathing joined Neville's. The fire crackled merrily and even the dirty old stones of the dungeon seemed to relax as two more enemies found solace in each other.

~*~The End~*~

End Notes: Well. Wow. It's done. I have to say, I feel like chapter 9 really screwed things up. Hell, the whole fic is screwed up! It makes me want to laugh, there's so much fluff in this and yet it's dark! *shakes head* Also, I know there was a huge OOC prevailing throughout the whole thing, so let's just pretend it's like, slightly AU or something... ^_~

Thank you, all my readers and reviewers out there who put up with the twists, turns, and general demented-ness of this whole thing, I really appreciate it!

Chapter Thank you's to: **chrisseee667** (you are *totally* correct, dark with fluff indeed. I'll answer your question at the bottom), **@_@** (*claps hands* I have a cheerleader! yay!), **Fidelio Crescent** (yeah, SWII rocked the house, didn't it? *dreamy sigh*), **fidelio-fickles-revenge** (longer chapters? 0.o I gave you 2 this time! ^_^), **the-princess-bard** (ooo, you like "Snape's view of Neville"?! I'm so... happy! Thank you!), **MOI** (*beams* Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this fic!), **Alynnia*McKinnon** (I've *never* liked Cho. grrr), **moonfire **(of course H+D live! I'm so very sappy, I know), **Corinth**, **coriander**, **Intangible Lollipop**, **D.A. Maxwell** (look, they got expelled!), **Bienfoy** (haha, I like your name), **Cat Samwise** (look, more! ^__^), **scythefire** (interesting idea, i considered it, too ^_~), **Sousister**, **phoenixtears**, **Fuzzy Blue Owl**, **MiniMe** (I broke a block for you? Yay!! RS saves the day! ^_^), **LightFaerie**, and **LunaDeath** (snogging! Isn't that a great word! Yeah, it's British. hee hee).

****

BIG COLOSSAL THANKS TO: Klee!!!! She helped with like half of this entire story and man would it have sucked without her. Seriously, all the good parts of this fic? Hers. And she lent me her character, Kaleb, Thank yoooouuuu! And she beta'd and put up with me constantly IMing her ("hey, you wanna read what I have now?") so muchos gracias to her, and go read her fics! And maybe yell at her to write more! 

As to my other stories, such as... "My Fire, My Love", well now that I'm not preoccupied with this fic anymore I'll hopefully be working on that a lot. I know, it's been almost a year since I started that fic... *sigh* I'll get going on it. Also, got a new fic called, "Learning Paradise" coming soon. But no more new projects except for that! Promise! I think... *coughs nervously* ^_^ oh yeah! There's an extended part to a scene in chapter 10 that I'm going to be posting on my website. It's not much but I kinda want to expand on the whole idea.. Anyway, go take a look-see [smearedsilver.8m.com]. Methinks this is all. I can't believe I'm done! I can't believe you guys read this! *sniff* I'm getting all emo, better go,

~RainShadow

and for old time's sake, review? ^_~


End file.
